Mr and Mrs Robinson
by Lady Arabella Malfoy
Summary: Phryne finds herself in the worst trouble a single woman can get into. The solution is rather simple, but nobody said there will be a happy ending after the 'I dos.' Now she has to solve the greatest mystery of all - the mystery of Jack Robinson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: "Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries" took me by storm. I went absolutely crazy watching and rewatching the series. When I discovered that there would be forth season, I was devastated, but knew I could count on fanfiction. Seldarious, missphyne, Firebird9, Bellairian, theblue-swallow and other major fandom authors have already dissected Jack and Phryne's relationship in all kinds of ways, so my fic will have some recurring themes, but I also hope, that this fic is going to bring something new.**

 **My fanfiction author mind already started constructing two stories after finishing season 2, so for the sake of this fic the kiss in the end and "Come after me" did not happen, but everything else in season 3 did. Also the timeline line of the series is stretched over two and a half years with additional two and a half years before the plot of the fic starts. There will be explanations for some events that happened in between. And thus the fic starts during the July of 1933, at the time of the global financial crisis which is** _ **not**_ **happening in my fic. Let's just forget about it.**

 **I've never wrote fanfiction based on TV series, only books, cartoons and comics, so it was an amazing experience to imagine actual people. For the narrative style I chose one with almost no author remarks but plenty of dialog that indicates character reactions. Hopefully it is not confusing.**

 **I know that posting a whole fic right away is a review suicide, but I do not want to torture either you or myself so here it is. I cannot say that I am completely satisfied with this work since there could be much more character development with the plot premise I suggest here. Hopefully, I did not butcher too much the language of that time.**

 **So enough with my ranting, read, enjoy or not and preferably review.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and settings belong to Kerry Greenwood and ABC Australia. And frankly I must also credit Essie Davis and Nathan Page for the superb portrayals.**

 **Mr. and Mrs. Robinson**

 **by Lady Arabella Malfoy**

 **Chapter One**

"So what is your verdict, Mac?"

"It is as you suspected, Phryne."

"How long?"

"Seven weeks. I do not understand how you did not realize it sooner."

"I was rather… stressed these past weeks, but when I threw up in the morning the day before yesterday and yesterday too… I understood something was not right. God, how am I going to tell Jack?"

"Is he the father?"

"No! Of course not!"

"No need to yell, Phryne. How can you be so sure?"

"Because."

"This is an answer for a five-year-old, not a thirty-two-year-old pregnant woman, and no, you cannot blame the hormones yet."

"It is just…"

"What, Phryne? You have never been secretive about your relationships with men; through you have never divulged any details about our esteemed inspector."

"You are my closest friend, Mac, right?"

"Of course, I am. Do you doubt my confidence? This rather hurts."

"No, no, I just… have never talked to anyone about Jack… and me."

"I promise you, Phryne, everything you say will remain between us. Just as this unexpected pregnancy of yours."

"I have never talked about Jack and me, because there has never been 'Jack and me'. We have never had a non-platonic relationship. We have never been… intimate. So Jack could not possibly be the father of this baby. And please, do not look so shocked, Mac."

"How could I not be?! You have known the man for five years and have not managed to get him into your bed?!"

"It is not a matter of getting the man into my bed! It is the matter of what to do _after_ that!"

"Hm, Phryne, I thought you were quite knowledgeable about what to do with a man in bed."

"Do not laugh at me, Mac! Jack is different! Only with him I ask myself 'what next?' Yes, we could have had a, no doubt, passionate tumble between the sheets for what? Several weeks? Months? And then what? He will not just disappear like all other men in my life. We will still meet during investigations, in town…"

"So you decided to let things as they are to preserve your… partnership."

"We both decided."

"Somehow I doubt the decision was mutual."

"What can you know, Mac?"

"Remember the five months tour in China you went to last year?"

"Of course! It was very exhilarating!"

"Well, I remember quite clearly the day you left. Inspector and I were sending you off. You remained on the pierce till the very last minute and when you finally went up the drawbridge, I happened to catch the Inspector's glance. His eyes looked empty, as if the life had been sucked out of him."

"Surely you are exaggerating…"

"I am not. As surely as I am not exaggerating the way you literally ran into his arms the moment you set foot on the dock when you returned. To me, and I can bet to everybody else, you looked like the lovers reunited."

"But we never were, Mac. So let us not talk about it any further."

"Your choice, dear. So if not – alright, alright, no need to shoot me with such piercing glares – are you aware who the father is?"

"In a way… But that ship has long sailed. Literally."

"He is a seaman?"

"Not exactly, well, he can as well be. Remember the Sydney cruise I went to?"

"More disappeared to. No announcement, no plans, just one day you are having tea with me and the next – you are at sea. You are spontaneous, but that was rather abrupt even for you."

"I was invited, but I was not planning on going."

"So what changed your mind?"

"…"

"Somehow I get the feeling, we are returning to Inspector Robinson."

"Yes… But you must swear, Mac… What I tell you next will _never_ leave these walls."

"Of course, Phryne. Stop being melodramatic. You can trust me with anything."

"Here it is then… You know of the tradition of the Firemen and Policemen's Ball?"

"Yes, I am aware, but how -"

"It is a rather silly notion, but I realized that Jack and I have never been in public together. Yes, there were several occasions, but the circumstances were not…"

"Intimate enough?"

"No, but think whatever you like. Jack is a fabulous dancer, but… it is an extremely rare occasion when he does dance, moreover with me in the vicinity. So for years, I was waiting that he would ask me to that dance. It is just a dance with no further obligation. And yet, year after year, Jack did not show any initiative. So I decided to take the matter into my own hands offhandedly suggesting we attend this year. Just for fun of it. Imagine my surprise, when Jack informs me, in the same offhanded manner that he cannot accompany me because he already has the date for the dance."

"I have a vast imagination, but I am still not able to picture your reaction. Were you gawking for several minutes, after understanding that you were rejected in favor of another woman? For the first time in your life?"

"This is no laughing matter. But yes, I admit, I must have looked quite… unladylike for a moment. But then I got myself together and went to devise a plan of infiltrating that troublesome ball."

"And you obviously succeeded."

"Obviously. I managed to get to the dance looking breathtaking as always. I located Jack right away with him looking rather dashing in his tuxedo. As always. There was indeed a woman on his arm. A blond, rather elegantly and tastefully dressed, I admit. They made quite a pair… They looked genuinely happy. They were smiling and laughing and being so comfortable around each other… The way only lovers do. Jack has never acted around me this way. Despite what we had been through. And that hurt, Mac, hurt me to the very core."

"Are you crying, Phryne?"

"Sorry, cannot blame that on hormones yet, right?"

"So who was that woman?"

"I do not know. I stormed out of the dance hall, ditching my date (not that I cared much about him). As you understand I was… not particularly myself. I decided to ruin their little get together. In my… anxious state I hunted for Jack's address (for some reason, I have never been invited over, can you fathom that?); I did not sleep a wink during the night and at six in the morning I appeared on his doorstep in a state of slight disarray."

"You did _not_."

"You stop giggling this instant, Mac! This is a very serious matter!"

"Indeed it is, but at six in the morning?! Do continue."

"So his cleaning lady or coming help or whoever that woman is, answers the door, not in any way pulsed to admit a visitor at such hour. I dash pass her before she could announce me to come to a rather peaceful picture of Jack having breakfast. He asks if something is wrong. Well, something should be very wrong for me to appear in that fashion. And it was, just not the way he understood it. I reply that nothing is wrong, that I was having a morning stroll in the neighborhood and decided to come for a cup of tea."

"And he actually believed that?"

"Of course not, but he poured me a cup and continued with reading the newspaper. So I asked him about his evening, receiving a curt response that it went very well. I continued probing in a polite manner, but did not receive any concrete information. I was astounded by the fact that I, Lady Detective, could not pry such simple information out of him. So I decided to cut out the pleasantries and asked directly if my loud talking could wake his lady friend. And Jack said something like: 'No, there will not be any problems' without even blinking. As if him talking downstairs with someone else sleeping in his bedroom was a common occurrence! I am sure, you will say, I acted like a complete idiot, but I cannot take anything back now. And yes, I did act like an idiot-"

"Phryne! Stop mumbling and tell me what happened. This story must be made into a moving picture, honestly!"

"I asked if a lot of ladies stayed over at his house. Well, more demanded than asked, I suppose. To what Jack answered that it is none of my business. I should have backed down at that moment, but as said, I was not completely myself, so I pushed further disregarding the consequences, stating that it was actually very well my business."

"And then?"

"And then happened something I will never forget – Jack lost his temper. I mean, he had never even raised his voice at me, never shouted, never even snapped in irritation. But that morning… We had a huge row. I will not retell all the insulting and hurtful comments we threw at each other. But to summarize Jack's position... Since we do not have any claim on each other, we are free to pursue any kind of relationship. Moreover, if I keep whoring myself spreading my legs to any pretty face that passes by, who I am to judge his choice of sexual partners?"

"Jack Robinson said that?"

"Yelled more like. So I ran out of his house, jumped into the car and drove home. Thankfully the roads were empty, I doubt I would have reached the house without accident otherwise. I do not even remember how I drove. One moment I was seeing Jack's face contorted in anger and the next – I was tossing clothes (and only clothes, I completely forgot about the contraception in my hue state) into the suitcase and hailing for Bert to take me to the seaside.

And this is how I ended up on the Sydney cruise liner, where… I acted rather unladylike, well, exactly like Jack described me. The whole trip is hazy because of the consumption of alcohol and other substances… All I know is that I was rather generous with 'spreading my legs' as Jack put it. When the ship returned to Melbourne and I came to my senses after a massive hangover, I stayed out of Jack's way as much as possible.

"About three weeks ago we ran into each other on a case. You understand, it was very awkward. And then Jack surprised me once again – he apologized. I also apologized for acting inappropriately. The case concluded with no problems, though Jack did not come to my house for the traditional nightcap. Last week our paths intersected once again. On a case. It was nothing particularly dangerous, just an armed robbery. But as it usually is, there was a shoot out… I ran out of bullets… The next thing I know, I am pushed against the wall. I know it is Jack without seeing his face. The bullets keep flying. Then one of the officers signals that the culprit is apprehended. My protector swiftly moves away without me able to thank him."

"What a mess, Phryne. I will leave the mending of your relationship with Inspector Robinson to you-"

"There is no relationship, Mac!"

"Platonic or otherwise. It is not my concern. What I want to know is what are you going to do about the baby? As you know, I am not the supporter of such acts, but I will perform the operation since you are my friend. But it is for you and only you to decide. You have four weeks."

"God, what am I going to tell Jack?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Inspector Jack Robinson entered his office to see a painfully familiar picture – Miss Phryne Fisher perched on his desk in a casual but sensual pose that drew him completely crazy. And she was well aware of that. Jack did not know what was worse – the casual or the sensual part. For a woman to place herself so unrestrained on his desk implied certain level of closeness between him and the said woman. On the other hand, the sensuality of her position implied the present or the promised intimacy. Both variants did not represent the reality of his relationship with the mystifying Honorable Phryne Fisher.

"I think I had asked you numerous times not to sit on my desk, Miss Fisher. I noticed lately, that the desk became uneven on the side you are constantly occupying."

Phryne turned around, brought back from her musings. She repeated over and over again in her head what she was going to say. Her plan was flawless. It was her plan after all. Now just to feed it to Jack and everything will be alright. Wait a minute, has he just made an insulting comment about her weight?!

"I will be brief, Inspector," she began, not even moving an inch from the rumored uneven desk. "I am leaving for seven, maybe ten months for Japan. Mac was asked to help to start a women's clinic there. I decided to accompany her since I always wanted to go there."

"This is a rather abrupt assignation."

"It has been in the works for quite some time, but the funding was secured only recently."

"Is that so… Was not Jane coming back in two months?"

"Yes… I arranged for her to join us there."

"Safe trip then. Now if you could kindly free my desk from your presence?.."

Phryne slid from the smooth surface of the desk top and glided out of the office. Jack followed the retreating figure with a tired glance. He thought before that woman would be the death of him, now he was certain of it. He took the phone receiver and called the number he could dial blindfolded.

….

Later that evening Phryne was lounging in the parlor mentally comprising the list of things she will take on her trip to Japan. Then there was Jane… She did not want her to know about her condition, but she could not just leave without even meeting her but waiting here for two more months could be dangerous-

"Miss Fisher, Inspector requests an audience tonight if your schedule allows it."

"What a strange man. Why does he see the need to ask in such a formal way? Of course, he can come, Mr. B. Around seven will be alright."

"Dinner, miss?"

"No… Tea with light snacks in the parlor, please."

"As you wish."

Exactly at seven o'clock there was a knock at the door of the Fisher residence. Then followed the familiar ritual of leaving his coat and hat on the rack in the hall and going after Mr. Butler into the parlor where the mistress of the house would wait spread on one of the couches. Nothing was different this time.

"What a surprise, Jack. Are you missing me already? Tea?"

"Yes, please."

"So what brings you here, Jack?"

"Your lies."

"Excuse me?!"

"What a wonderful tea. Already getting acquainted with the Japanese culture? So about you lying to my face today…"

"What are you talking about, Jack?! You are coming to my house and accusing me of-"

"No need to get all flustered. But the fact is, you cannot lie to me, Phryne."

Phryne took a deep breath to regain her composure and not to melt at Jack's usage of her first name which happened extremely rarely. She did not remember the last time he called her that. "What could I possibly be lying to you about?"

"I do not see the point of playing games, so I will ask directly."

"Please do."

"Phryne, are you with child?"

The cup of the finest china was saved from braking into a thousand pieces by the thick carpet, but the carpet itself was most likely irrevocably stained by the tea from Phryne's cup.

"I do not understand what you are talking about, Jack."

"No lying, please, Phryne."

"But how could you possibly know?! Did Mac tell you?"

"No, I am a detective. I detect things. Should I elaborate?"

Phryne was too shocked by Jack's revelation to utter a proper reply, so she just nodded.

"First of all, your behavior today. You called me 'Inspector'. You do not address me like that, especially if there is only the two of us. Secondly, you tried to act naturally, but your movements and words were strained, rehearsed. You did not sound panicked, but your eyes sure were. There was almost no eye contact. Coming from you, the master manipulator of words and double meanings, such performance instantly alerted me. On the other hand, last week… how should I put it… you did not act the way you usually do during such time."

"What time? During a case?"

"Around the third week of every month."

It was hard to make Phryne Fisher speechless, but the aforementioned comment did exactly that. She did not know how to respond to a man discussing her menstrual circle. It was just unfathomable. "And how was I supposed to act?" she finally squeezed out of her throat.

"You are more irritating than usual. Tend to make decisions without thinking them through. Snappy, uncooperative, somewhat irrational. You need to be watched over or you will get into big trouble. Even bigger than you usually get into. Last week your behavior could be considered normal, so the usual reason for your irrationality was absent thus I could drew only one conclusion. So am I right?"

"Your skills of deduction are impeccable as always, but- You do not have to answer, I just want to know personally, how did you… know… about…"

"You keep forgetting, Phryne, that I was once married. Such knowledge is natural. Let's return to the matter at hand. I understand, you decided to give the child up for adoption?"

"Yes, I-"

"I am sure that you were going to say that it is none of my business, and you are right. This is your child and it is for you to decide upon its fate. But let me tell you a story that may or may not influence your decision. As your… close acquaintance, I cannot just keep silent on the matter. Will you listen?"

"You do not leave me much of choice, Jack."

"You can say no, and I will leave."

Something told Phryne that Jack wanted to tell that story as much as he wanted for her to listen, so she agreed. "Alright, but I think, we require a fresh pot of tea for that."

"As you wish."

The consequences of Phryne's lapsus with the tea cup cleared and a full teapot on the table, Phryne got comfortable on the couch to listen to Jack's story. Of that it was going to be Jack's story she had no doubt, because it was clear that he overcame some difficulty to let himself share it. She knew only bits and pieces of Jack's biography, not to mention any personal details. It was utterly unfair, the man knew when her period was for God's sake!

"As you know, Rosie and I married young. Her father noticed me in the Police Academy and saw potential, I suppose. He took me under his wing which brought upon me the wrath and jealousy of my classmates. I did not particularly mind such disposition. One day I was invited to dine at George's house, he was Chief Superintendent at the time, where I met Rosie and well… Young love and so long and so forth. George supported the union. He was of opinion that being married will motivate me to actively pursue a career in the force.

"And then war happened. When I came back… I was not the man I left. I was not the man Rosie married. After the events of 1921, bit by bit we started to rebuild our life. You once asked me if I had children, I said that we had not been blessed. I was not telling the whole truth. Rosie got pregnant in 1922. We were overjoyed. I always wanted children, at least one son to support Rosie if something happened to me due to work.

The pregnancy did not go smoothly. It is always hard for all involved, but I and other family members bared it in the anticipation of the new life, new hope for our family. In due time Rosie went into labor. …The child was stillborn. Everyone was devastated, but Rosie more so. She blamed herself for not fulfilling her role as a wife and a mother. Upon returning from the hospital she declared that we would be sleeping in separate bedrooms from that day on and would never attempt to have children again. Our marriage started to deteriorate from there."

"But this is wrong! No one was to blame for the death of the baby."

"Yes, but it does not matter. A child is not a broken car that you can just replace with another one. A child is a piece of yourself you are caring under your heart. If you decided to give birth only to try what it is like, like flying a plane or steering a boat and then discard it, then… I thought better of you, Phryne. I know that you do not like children, but-"

"What do mean by that insensitive accusation? I do have a child if you have forgotten!"

"Jane does not count. You did not bring her up since infancy. She is here only two months a year, what guidance can you provide her within such a short time?"

"She is receiving the best available education and experiences life to the fullest!"

"Is she now? She is eighteen now. A beautiful, intelligent young woman that will definitely apply to study in university and, I am sure, will complete her studies perfectly. But she is still a beautiful, intelligent woman with a wealthy guardian and that can get her into serious trouble. Have you prepared her for dealing with men while you two were enjoying your life to the fullest? Did you advise her to safe herself for when she finds her true partner for life or follow your example? The life of that girl is in your hands, as well as the life of this innocent baby. I know that you do not take life seriously on principle, but at times the principles must be changed."

"God, Jack, I do not know what you want me to do!"

"Does your aunt still employ Mary?"

"Yes, but what-"

"Talk to Mary."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Phryne did talk to Mary. Though the girl was rather surprised by the topic of the conversation. The said topic was no longer a small red something at the bottom of the basket, but a three year old boy named Mark that wrecked havoc on Aunt Prudence household, but the matron did not mind much. Phryne was surprised by such attitude, since, to her knowledge, Aunt Prudence was as proper and strict as they come, but the child's laughter seemed to fill her with energy and hope for yet another day.

Phryne asked Mary about pregnancy and labor and problems of bringing up the boy with her rather limited resources. Phryne disguised the questions as much as possible not to reveal the reason the topic interested her. It came out that Mary married the new gardener just three months ago. The man was eighteen years older than Mary and they did not marry because of some great passion, but they were happy, even thinking about having another child in two or three years.

Phryne returned to Wardlow with mixed feelings. Why did Jack tell her to talk to Mary? Was he trying to convince her to keep the baby? To bring up the child on her own? She cannot give the baby up, because it is a blessing not everybody is given? Well, they can have _this_ baby, this is the reason the adoption procedure was created, isn't? But what if she does an abortion? Nothing lost, nothing gained, life goes on the same way it was before. But does she want it this way?

The ultimate question of what next. Another case? Waiting for Jane to come to Melbourne? And what if she does not? What if she starts life in France, Italy, India? She is not a child anymore, she is not obligated to return to the nest, she must spread her wings, fly high.

What awaits Honorable Miss Fisher in the future? Cec is married to Alice and bringing up a son, Bert could be married in the very near future (he spends an excessive amount of time with some girl he does not want to introduce), Dot is half through decorating a nursery (she does not want her mistress to know, but Miss Fisher has eyes and ears), the announcement about Dot's pregnancy is if not days then only months away.

So where does it leave Phryne? She is no spinster, but is it enough? Has she lived her life to the fullest? Maybe she needed to talk to one more woman.

…

Locating Rosie Robinson nee Sanderson turned out to be more difficult than it should have been since she was now Rosie Chesterton nee Robinson nee Sanderson. Phryne admired the woman for her spirit. Or it was probably self-preservation. Rosie Sanderson was not a woman who strived to be independent, she was a woman with a single goal – to be a wife, to be cared after. But she was not discouraged since her previous endeavors fell through. Phryne's research informed her that Rosie married seven months ago a rather wealthy gentleman whose business was with construction. Phryne found it strange Jack did not mention anything about his ex-wife remarriage.

"What a great surprise, Miss Fisher!"

"Excuse me for appearing without any previous agreement-"

"Please, do not apologize, it is an utter delight to see you!"

Phryne was lead into a richly but tastefully decorated parlor. A wealthy gentleman indeed.

Rosie called for early lunch and at least three maids started running in preparation. Somewhere deep Phryne thought Rosie did it with intention to show off her wealth to an honorable visitor but with only one maid. Or she was just overthinking this.

"Thank you again for admitting me, Missis Chesterton."

"Rosie, please."

"Call me Phryne then. I was not aware you have remarried. Congratulations."

"Strange. Jack did send us a card."

"I am not knowledgeable of everything Jack does."

"Are you not?"

The implications behind that simple question… "I came to discuss a rather personal subject. I would like for our conversation to remain between us. That includes Jack."

"Well, Phryne, this is rather unexpected, but, please, go on."

"I will be frank with you. I am considering having a child."

"Jack's child?"

"Erm, no. Just a child. In general. And while we were discussing this topic-"

"So it must be his, if you were discussing it with him."

The woman did have a point. "No, he was warning me."

"Warning?"

There was no way around it, so Phryne just blurted, "He told me about your child. And before you accuse him of sharing such private story with a stranger, Jack did not think that I will be talking to you about it."

"He still had no right."

"It was his child too."

"Yes, well…"

"I want you to tell me why you stopped trying."

"Stopped trying?"

"Why did not you try for another child?"

"Because I could not bear to lose another one! You cannot understand what I went through! Looking at that dead tiny body… I had nightmares for weeks!"

"No, I cannot understand. But what I also cannot understand is why you just tossed your husband aside as if he was dead too. Did you even love him?"

"Of course I did!"

"Then why did you deprive him from having children? Why did you not adopt? Or only your children were worthy enough?"

SLAP! "How dare you say something like that, Miss Fisher?"

"I dare a lot of things, Missis Chesterton." The slap hurt, but somehow Phryne felt excellent. "Be happy in your marriage. Hopefully, you deserve this man, you definitely did not deserve Jack Robinson."

"And you do?"

Phryne doubted it.

…

"Miss Fisher, Inspector is calling to enquire if you will be-"

"Hello, Jack? What is this nonsense again? Just come. You are always welcome in this house. Yes, I do have something to tell you."

"Dinner for two, miss?"

"Yes… No… No, just tea."

….

"I decided to keep the baby. …And you do not seem to be particularly surprised, Jack."

"No, I am not. But I will not be surprised if you have not thought it through."

"I do take offense to that!"

"I apologize. But I keep my position."

"What is your apology worth then? What is there to think about? I will raise the child as my own."

"As a single mother?"

"There are hundreds of single mothers out there. This is nothing new. And before you deny my capability-"

"No one is born with the skill to be a parent, Phryne. But there are things you need to consider before you become one. Have you thought about the social backlash you and this child will receive after it is born?"

"As if I care about what those old gossiping hags are talking about! Scandal is my middle name and I am rather proud of it. They are old-fashioned and close-minded. In their minds, a single woman cannot bring a child up, but only because according to their understanding a woman is a weak, dependent creature that must always be attached to a pair of pants. Well, pants are the rage of women's fashion nowadays."

"And the child? You want to condemn this innocent boy or girl to be teased and bullied by his or her peers for not having a proper family? To be born out of wedlock, abandoned by his or her father because he did not want his child, because there is something wrong with him or her? The children see the world in black and white, they do not yet understand the world in its complexity. Sooner or later the question will be raised. No matter what lie you tell, it will hurt and possibly destroy the bond between you and your child."

"I do not need to lie, I will tell the truth."

"Which is, Phryne? An accident? A random dalliance? There is nothing worse to tell your child that he or she was unwanted."

"Unwanted does not mean unloved, Jack. I love Jane with all my heart and her appearance in my life was utterly unexpected."

"Have you already devised what you will tell her about your condition?"

"…Not entirely. But she is a grownup, she will understand."

"So this is your final decision, Phryne?"

"Yes, and you can do nothing to change it. Raising a child is not an easy process, but I will cross certain bridges when I reach them."

"There is another way… for you and your child to live without the public scorn (to a degree)."

"And what way could that possibly be?"

Phryne blinked then blinked again, but the small black box did not disappear from the table. The meaning of the container was painfully clear and could not be mistaken for anything else. She was yet again speechless. So many men went through her life, but none of them had actually dared to present similar box to her. Even if some were getting rather attached, her declaration of never being able to commit to a single man scared them off into the sunset.

She moved her glance from the confusing box to the man who dared to present it to her. He sat in the same chair he usually sat being in her parlor. She subconsciously started calling it 'Jack's chair' – his own place in her house. He was sitting there, piercing her with the knowledgeable gaze she was slightly afraid of, afraid he will see too much of her, see the real her. What is worse, Phryne have not managed to see the real Jack Robinson no matter how much she tried. She was sure he was much more than his usual calm and collected exterior; and yes, very rarely Phryne was sure she caught the glimpses of Jack's real self. When he smiled or played the piano or looked at her in that special way she has yet to completely decipher.

"It is getting late, I better leave you to your thoughts."

She caught him at the doorstep of the parlor. She just had to know. "Do you have a habit of having engagement rings at your disposal, Jack?"

"It was my grandmother's. Was gathering dust in the safe for fifteen years."

Phryne turned the little black box between her fingers. Yes, she had a lot to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"You do know that it is highly inappropriate for a single woman to call on a single man at this hour, Phryne?"

"I know and I do not care, Jack. I thought that discussing your… well, you know, was better in a more private setting of your home. I do not want my staff to overhear us."

"You do not trust them?"

"Of course, I do. But… Just let me in and pour me some tea like a proper host. But not black tea. Green one if possible. I am not comfortable around black tea lately."

"Missis Collins must be devastated," Jack remarked with a chuckle, taking Phryne's coat. She was wearing her usual lowly cut dress that complemented her figure in the most tantalizing way. Jack glanced at her abdomen that did not betray her condition as of yet. Just a couple of months and there will be no way to hide the pregnancy even with a dress from a very skillful seamstress.

"They are getting suspicious."

"Do they now? That couch is very comfortable, I will be back with the tea shortly."

"I am pregnant, I am not an invalid, Jack."

"I am sure, you looked into the mirror today, Phryne. You look unhealthy. And this is normal. So just admit that you are tired and settle on the couch in the way that makes you comfortable. You should not have come, I could have easily met you at your house."

"No, I wanted to come here." The couch was indeed very comfortable and the aroma of Jack's tea so soothing…

"Phryne?"

"Oh, did I fall asleep? How embarrassing!" And there it was, that small smile Phryne has not seen on Jack's lips for quite some time. She could not help but smile in return. "What is that tea? It smells positively divine!" Jack presented her with the cup which Phryne became engrossed in examining from all sides. "What a fine piece of china. Is it also your grandmother's?"

"Phryne…"

"I agree, small talk has never been my forte. So I will get right to the point – I cannot marry you, Jack."

"Why?"

Phryne admired Jack's calmness, she was a nervous wreck. Not because she felt tired or because of the hormones, but because she had no idea how to phrase her answer without destroying the relationship they had. Jack Robinson was not just some random man, he was the constant in her life for the last five years and she wanted him to remain that constant. Which will be easily achievable if she marries him, but…

"I cannot marry, Jack, you know that. And to ruin your reputation in this way…"

"Funny, you mentioned that. My reputation was sullied the moment your name appeared beside mine in papers. Are you aware that at least half of this town thinks we have been having an affair all these years? Even when I was still married? The public will attribute your child to me whether you like it or not."

"But this is utter nonsense! Do they not know you in the slightest? You are an upstanding man of the highest qualities, integrity among them. How can those blabbering fools even suggest that you were unfaithful to your wife?!"

"Calm down, Phryne, it is not good for the baby. And believe me, I am already used to it. My own men in the police station are making bets about… well, us. Every time I have a press conference about a case, at least one of the reporters sticks in a question about you. Remember that photo of us in the newspaper? That was just the start. So you have no reason to worry about my non-existing reputation."

"By why did you not tell me about any of this, Jack? I have connections among the people of the press, I could have stopped this atrocious behavior!"

"People believe what they want to believe. And you are who you are, Phryne. Hardly any man can resist your charm."

"Hardly any, Jack…"

There it was, the 'almost' moment again. The silence full of meaning, unspoken words and desires that remained deep in their hearts hidden, unacknowledged.

"Are there any other reasons? Your parents' disapproval, perhaps?"

The moment was broken. Phryne took a deep breath to steady herself. Somehow she forgot what prolonged Jack's presence did to her. Hardly any woman could resist Jack Robinson if he actually allowed said woman to get close enough. And the current sitting arrangements were not close enough for Phryne. The sudden need to brush the lock of hair that felt onto his forehead was overwhelming. She had never allowed herself such liberties, well, he never allowed her. There were some extremely rear moments, however…

"What can my parents possibly object to? They were dreaming of marrying me off for years."

"Because it will be a socially unequal marriage. You _are_ a daughter of a baron."

"Who could possibly care about such trivialities here, Jack?"

"The old gossiping hags you mentioned. And though she surely is not old, gossiping or a hag, your aunt has never treated me as a peer."

"Aunt Prudence? I do not think she has something against you personally. It is more of her trying to prevent any… inappropriate behavior between us on her watch. I suppose, even she has an impression of our supposed affair. Strange, she is usually very perceptive."

"Indeed… I will bring more tea."

During Jack's absence Phryne contemplated her aunt's behavior. Why did people around them, even her aunt, considered them to be lovers? Of course, there were possible indicators, but they were never public. They even waltzed in an empty hall.

"Phryne? Everything alright? You look even paler than before."

"Not to worry, I was just thinking. Thank you for the tea."

"What is next then?"

Phryne stiffened at the disturbing question. "Next?"

"Next reason of your refusal."

"I… I cannot just… It is me, Jack. I cannot imagine myself… married to anyone. And everyone will know anyway that we are getting married _only_ because of the baby."

"A short gun weddings are not uncommon and since I will claim the child as mine the critique will not be more than usual."

"You will do what?!"

"This is only natural. I am doing the right thing by you and the baby."

"But this way you will be admitting to the affair!"

"There is no crime in that. We are both unattached."

"But I was seen with another man only three months prior! With my… lifestyle having a continuous affair with you would be… I… admitted in my chambers fifty three men during the five years I have known you, excluding my trip to China. For you to share me with them would mean you are-"

"Your boy toy. I was called worse by the reporters of the yellow press."

"But this is… so degrading, Jack. How can you live with that and not tell me anything?"

"Because, Phryne, it is not important and it is not true. But let us return to the important matters. What I propose is not the marriage in its classical sense, but a partnership on certain terms. I did not present those terms yesterday, because you were looking at the box as if it was a giant arachnid creeping towards you."

"I did no such thing, Jack!"

"I know that you are scared of marriage even more than you are scared of spiders. And it is completely natural. I was not scared when I first married only because I was young and naïve."

"You, Jack? Naïve?"

"Yes, but life experience does bring clarity. The terms I suggest are as follows. I do not want you to be a good wife, but I do want you to promise me to try to be a good mother. And being a good mother entails not endangering yourself, especially while you a pregnant. As in driving under the speed limit; it would be preferable for you to be driven around, but I know it is impossible. No independent investigations. I promise to bring the cases to you and you are free to accompany me during the cases and interrogations, but no freelancing. I know that you can hold your own, a good shot-"

"A very good shot."

"Yes, Phryne, a very good shot. But it is not about only you anymore. There is another life now depending on you and you alone. In turn, I promise to be a good husband and father as much as my work duties will allow me to be. As for your… dalliances… As long as you are discreet and every reporter does not point out to me who and when you were with-"

"You are going to tolerate such behavior of your wife?!"

"I am not able and do not want to change your nature."

"But your reputation!"

"Meaning I will be a laughing stock? This is rather… unpleasant, but my male ego can certainly withstand tarnishing for the greater good."

"I do not understand you, Jack. You are prepared to sacrifice your reputation, possibly career, just for my child to have a father and you are not even getting anything in return. You are going to give up your whole life to right my indiscretion."

"I am not as selfless as you are picturing me to be, Phryne. I am getting something, no one but you can give me. An opportunity to be a father."

"But surely, Jack, there is a woman out of there who could… make you happy… in all regards."

"No, there is not."

"Then… you have presented compelling evidence that our union will be mutually beneficial and there are no objections or obstructions from both sides… But can you ask properly?"

"You want me to go down on my knee, do you not?"

"Stop smirking! Cannot a girl have a real proposal?"

"So even _you_ had dreams like this?"

"Do not make me reconsider, Jack… And no, going down is unnecessary."

"Will you, Phryne Fisher, do me the honor of becoming my wife and a good mother to your child?"

"I will. And will you, John Robinson, do me the honor of becoming my husband and a good father to my child?"

"I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Dot, Mister Butler, Cec, Bert, I have several announcements to make."

Phryne glanced at her left hand to gather some courage. It was strange for her to be nervous about anything, but speaking of her wedding plans out loud made them more real. As long as no one beside the officials knew the whole situation seemed more of a fantasy than a life changing event. The ring which adorned her ring finger was part of that reality, a tangible symbol of what was to come. The jewelry piece was not actually an engagement ring, it was a wedding band of white gold. Inside, worn out by continuous use but still legible, was an engraving 'With boundless love'. Phryne did not feel she had the right to wear something that bore such deep emotion for the previous owner. Should Jack have not removed the engraving before he gave it to her or was he not aware of it?

"Miss Fisher? You were saying?"

"Oh, yes, Dot. I am… I am… getting married."

"Congratulations! When is the wedding?"

"We completed the paperwork yesterday, so in a month. There will be a small civic ceremony, you are all invited, of course."

"But why such hurry, Miss Fisher? Jane's ship will not arrive for another two months. Should she not also be present?"

"Yes, but there is some urgency…"

"Oh, Miss Fisher! Such wonderful news! When are you expecting?"

Leave it to a woman to connect the dots. "In February."

While Dot continued to gash about all the things they need to do for the wedding and the baby, Mister Butler silently (as all highly professional servants do) approached Phryne who reclined in the kitchen chair feeling exhausted emotionally and physically. "Miss Fisher."

"Yes, Mr B."

"Will the Inspector be moving in or you will be seeking larger accommodations?"

Thanking God for her butler's practicality (since no discussion was held about such details as of yet), Phryne began to answer when she realized what her practical butler actually said. "How did you know?"

"There is hardly any other man you will agree to marry… and vice versa."

The mistress of the house looked around the kitchen at her staff. They were all actively discussing her wedding and what changes the baby would bring, but none of them asked who she was marring. As if they all knew there was nobody else. And who else indeed would agree to marry her? Who knew her enough to accept her as she was? He agreed to leave her her freedom, but… What does that freedom entail? What will she be free from?

….

"Dot, I need your help."

"What is it, Miss Fisher? Something is wrong with your dress?"

"Is it?"

"It looks perfect, as everything you wear."

"It is not about how it looks like, it is about does it suit the occasion!"

"And what is the occasion, Miss Fisher?"

"Jack and I are going to visit his parents."

"Oh, this can be stressful."

"That is why I need your advice, Dot. I have no idea what to wear, how to act, what to say… What did you do when you meet Hugo's mother?"

"I do not think that the circumstances are quite the same, Miss Fisher."

"Why not?"

"I am sure, the Inspector has told them about you over the years."

"Why should he tell his parents about me?"

"Well, you and he are…"

"Are what, Dot?"

"I wanted to say 'close'. If he told them about you then this introduction is just a formality."

"But I do not know what he told them about me. I have no idea how to present myself."

"Just be yourself, miss."

"I highly doubt that it will be acceptable if what Jack told me about them is to be considered."

"And how did the Inspector describe them?"

"Jack said they are simple people, have a house outside of Ballarat. His father, Christopher Robinson is a retired accountant, mother, Sophia, is fond of gardening. They like country life, but also fond of reading classical literature."

"Do they know about… the baby?"

"Yes, we decided it is better to tell right away, because… It would be found out anyway. Mothers are like that."

"So you think, they will disapprove of such behavior?"

"I do not know! I do not want to look in Jack's parents eyes and see the scorn for their son who they did not bring up to treat women like this. And they indeed did not! I do not want Jack to be blamed for my mistakes. And by his parents no less."

"Miss…"

"Oh, posh, Dot. Do not tell me that you actually think that this baby is Jack's."

"I am only a maid, miss. It is not my business-"

"You are not only a maid, Dot. You are a friend. And friends talk about things, personal things. You came to me for advice when you wanted to prepare a romantic interlude for Hugo. You stammered for half an hour, but you asked me and I helped you. Now I am asking you to help me."

"But what can I do?"

"I do not know, Dot. What I know is that I am not the woman Jack's parents envision their son to be married to. I am not Rosie, I am an exact opposite of her."

"It does not matter, miss. What is important to the parents is for their children to be happy, and if they see that you make the Inspector happy then they will be happy for him _and_ for you."

But did she make Jack happy?

…

Phryne should not have worried; the visit to Jack's parents went splendidly for both parties. The Robinsons were indeed the representatives of a middle class, but they were most definitely not simple in Phryne's eyes.

Christopher Robinson was indeed an accountant in the past. He was one of the rare members of the profession who was honest in his dealings never manipulating numbers to his clients' advantage. Phryne was sure it was he whom Jack inherited his values of righteousness and integrity from. Jack also inherited from his father his good looks if the photos on the mantel were any indication and the love for literature in general and classics in particular. More than an hour went on the excursion in the library that was started by Jack's grandfather and was expanded by Christopher with the hopes that Jack will continue the tradition.

The excursion was interrupted by Jack's mother, Sophie, who announced that dinner was served. As it turned up, Sophie was no housewife. She was a teacher in a girls' school majoring in musical education, so piano lessons for Jack were a must. It was clear to both mother and son that he would not be any star as a classical pianist, but Jack indulged his mother. He also indulged them after dinner by playing several duets with Sophie while she unceremoniously scolded him on his technique as only a mother could.

Phryne watched Jack interact with his parents and could not help but feel jealous. The Robinsons were clearly a family that was built on love and care and mutual respect. So different from her own dysfunctional family of a recklessly gambling father and mother who kept him around despite his indiscretions.

Phryne could not help wondering if there was possible for her and Jack to create such warm and loving family with pictures of them and their child around the house. She was also surprised by how much she actually wanted for her fantasy to become a reality. Were the motherly instincts already coming to the surface?

They left some time after dinner to get to the late Ballarat train. While saying goodbyes Sophie threw in passing that she was surprised Jack was introducing her to them only now since he did ask for his grandmother's ring half a year ago. The statement made Phryne confused and quite unsettled. Why did Jack ask for the ring? Was there another woman he wanted to share his life with back then?

…

The wedding ceremony was indeed very small. The announcement was placed in the local paper as per custom, but everything was kept as low key as possible. Only very close friends and family were invited. The ceremony was very official and to the point, the classical vows were said and documents signed. What left Phryne completely dumbfounded however, was the kiss of the newlyweds. It was not even a kiss, not more than a peck that was over even before it began. Even Jack's kiss in the restaurant when he claimed to be just fulfilling his duty had more feeling than the kiss from the husband. What was going on?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"I have had enough of this, Jack!"

The tornado that was Phryne Fish- Robinson swept into Jack's bedroom while he was tying his tie in preparation to leave for his morning shift at the station. It was clear that it was fruitless to respond since Phryne seemed to be on a row to share something of importance, so he just continued with the task at hand.

"We have been married for a month and I have seen you less than when we were not living under the same roof! You made it to dinner not more than seven times during four weeks! I understood when you requested a separate bedroom, we both needed time to adjust to our new… situation, but your behavior is outright obnoxious! And do not blame it on work," she continued, not allowing Jack to interfere with a prepared excuse, "you have not brought me any cases the whole month! As you very well promised. So there were no murders that required your undivided attention. You do not talk to me, you do not touch me, you do not even acknowledge my existence! Is this your twisted version of "Taming of the Shrew"? What in the world is going on?!"

"Please, Phryne, calm down, it is not good for the baby."

"You did not marry the baby, Jack! You married _me_ , and I have feelings, needs and desires! So if this is how our married life is going to unfold, with me sitting in the house and you being somewhere with not even a good morning greeting, then I do not want any of it!"

"Please, Phryne… " Jack took her hands in his and steered his newlywed wife to an armchair since she clearly needed to rest after her outburst. It showed how lost she was by bringing up the argument matter since she actually let him. "I do owe you an explanation, but first take some deep breaths. Yes, exactly like this. In… and out. In… and out."

Phryne followed Jack's instructions, but only because she just could not resist his soothing voice. She indeed was feeling slightly dizzy. And, if she was brave enough to admit, rather lost. They agreed to enter the marriage as equal partners, but the very next day she was left alone and confused and the loss of control over her body, the only thing she was always sure about, did not help things.

"I underestimated my ability to… cope with your constant presence in my life, Phryne. For years you have been a part of my life even if you were not physically there. My office is always filled with the fragrance of your perfume since you come around so often. Mrs. Collins' visits with Hugh's lunch always remind me of you, making me ask what trouble you are getting yourself into. The late phone calls make me wonder if it is going to be your calling for assistance. I try to guess at what moment you appear when I arrive at the murder scene. Your social outings are published in the newspapers that end at my table. Even when you flew to England and travelled in China you sent me telegrams with missives that were just so you.

"And I learned to live with you always on the edge of my mind, so I thought living with you would be no different. But it is not. When we agreed to this arrangement, I told you that I was not expecting you to be a good wife, but seeing you, dinning with you, sharing your daily routine… Makes me wish for you to be the wife you cannot be."

"But I cannot be any kind of wife, if we are not even sharing a bed!"

"Because you do not know what sharing a bed is, Phryne."

"Excuse me?!"

"Marital bed is not only for sexual pleasures. It is for two people to sleep together in. To have and respect their own sides. To be happy for each new day when you awake beside your spouse, holding her in her arms. To miss her warmth when you wake up without her. To sooth her worries if she wakes up in the middle of the night. To kiss her good morning and good night. Sharing a bed means to go to sleep and to get up _together_ not for fulfillment of marriage duties, but just to be with each other."

Phryne left Jack's room perplexed by his explanation. He did not tell her fully why he was outright avoiding her, and she did not understand what he meant under his want for her to be a good wife (if he was not talking about sex, then what was it?). What baffled her even more was the state of his bed – the sheets were creased only on the right side. Even after years of not sleeping with his now former wife, he still did not allow himself to sleep in the middle as the sole occupant of the bed.

…..

"What are you doing here, Phryne?" Jack knew that she would not leave their morning conversation as it was, but was still surprised when she entered his bedroom that very same evening, wearing a robe and hopefully a nightdress underneath.

"I thought about what we talked today… and you are right. Despite my vast experience with sleeping with men, I have no experience with actually _sleeping_ with them." Before Jack could react, Phryne took off her robe (fortunately for Jack she _was_ wearing a nightgown), got under the covers and settled herself under, but with a small distance from Jack.

Jack had no choice but to put on the nightstand the book he was reading and turn off the lamp. "Good night then, Phryne." She did not demand a good night kiss, and for that Jack was happy since he was unsettled as it was.

"I do not want you to cope with me, Jack," Phryne said into the darkness. She did not want to look at her husband, afraid she would lose the nerve of sharing her intimate thoughts. "My mother has been coping with my father's gambling and lies all her life and look where it got her. I will never be like Rosie, a dutiful and perfect housewife, but I will try. I will learn to share. We must learn to navigate this marriage if we are to be proper parents to this child and I am prepared to… change for us to succeed, but you must help me, Jack. You were married before, you can teach me. Just do not disappear on me, alright? We are parts of each other lives now, partners, remember?" And then Phryne did something she had never done with a man in bed before: she took Jack's hand and squeezed it. And received a squeeze in return.

…

The next morning Phryne woke up alone. She did not feel any different but for the strange tingling on her neck. That evening Jack did return home in time for dinner, during which Phryne again complained about the lack of brought cases, to which Jack retorted that there is nothing to bring. To his wife's demand to know what he was investigating then day in and day out, Jack replied that there are cases which do not require investigation, but still need to be processed. Nothing further was said, but Phryne continued to puzzle on the nature of such cases.

That night Phryne came to Jack's room again, but woke up alone with the same mysterious tingling sensation on her neck. The next day was the same. Leaving the mystery of the feeling on her neck aside, Phryne understood that she needed to take the initiative. On the fourth day of Jack and Phryne sharing the bed, she managed to wake up early and rushed downstairs, fixing her robe on the way.

"Jack, wait!"

Phryne's hail stopped him at the door. He turned around surprised to see the immaculate Phryne Fi- Robinson with hair sticking in all directions, sleepy eyes and the robe coming off one shoulder. What could be so urgent?

"I came to send you off, Jack."

"Pardon?"

"This is what wives do, is it not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then kiss me good bye, Jack."

There was no deterrent to a determined Phryne so Jack had to comply. He bended down, smiling at Phryne's puckered up lips, but she could not see that because of her closed eyes, and kissed her on the cheek.

Phryne opened her eyes, hearing the door opening and then closing. What was that? A mere brush of lips against her cheek? Her only conclusion was that she did not understand men anymore. Or was only her husband so enigmatic?

The next two mornings Jack kissed her the same way. Phryne came to understanding that Jack was just unsure how many liberties he could allow himself, so she decided to show him. Before he could bend to deliver another chaste kiss, Phryne grabbed his head and crushed his lips to hers. Everything went into play: Phryne's lips, tongue and teeth moved with passion of someone starved for affection. Upon release, Jack stumbled back so large was his surprise at his wife's actions.

The said wife was smiling with a feeling of great accomplishment. Managing to rattle the stoic Jack Robinson was not an easy fit. She heard movement behind her and turned around to see a beat red Dot who was an unwilling witness to the passionate exchange. "Well, Dot, you are an experienced wife. Is this the proper way for sending your husband off?"

"I…I cannot say, ma'am," Dot mumbled, looking anywhere but at her mistress. "I think… it is personal for… each couple…" With that said she hurried to the kitchen to help Mr. Butler with whatever she had to help with.

"And what is your opinion, Jack?"

"You said once that your kisses cannot be compelled easily."

"Indeed, but you are my husband, so it makes you entitled to receive my kisses at all times, does it not?"

"People do not give or receive kisses because they are entitled to them, Phryne."

…

The next few days Phryne could not bring herself to wake up early and thus to send Jack off, since she had to admit that her body required rest she could do without before. Despite of her inhibitions she was strong enough to deal with reality of her pregnancy. She has already started to show so the problem with the wardrobe should be addressed. Phryne had never seen pregnant women on society outings, not that they ever interested her, but she was not Phryne Fi- Robertson if she will hide indoors the whole six months. Who said that pregnant women cannot dress in style?

Commandeering Dot to raid the shops of women's wear (she could not possibly order her outfits at the salon since they will never be ready in time) and Bert at the wheel of the Hispano (Phryne did have a promise to keep), the trio went from one establishment to another in search for the garments stylish enough to have place in Phryne's enormous closet. Phryne was shocked by the sizes Dot suggested to her. It only now registered how huge she is going to be in several months. Always proud of her lean and clearly sexy physique, Phryne felt devastated about the possibility to lose it all, maybe forever. Did women not gain weight after giving birth? And the stretch marks? She will look hideous! Well, at least the men on the street were still giving her appreciative glances.

Not that her husband had any similar feelings! Phryne knew that there was a certain level of attraction between her and Jack. Numerous times they were close to acting on it, so why does not he? They were married, they were sleeping in the same bed, then why must she torture out every single kiss? Was Jack against touching the body of a woman who was caring another man's child but was not against bringing up the said child? But that was completely illogical!

On the way from one shop to another they passed the City South Station and Phryne wanted to stop for a visit, but refrained from it suddenly unsure. She did not know if the officers knew of the change in her and Jack's status. Frankly, she herself did not know how to act at the station. Did she now have any additional rights as Detective Inspector's wife? Did he even want her there? They did not discuss for how long they were going to keep her pregnancy under wraps. Officially at least. Phryne was certain all kinds of rumors were already circulating. She was distraught by the realization of how little they did discuss. Even Jack having a separate bedroom was arranged with Mr. Butler, she was informed already after Jack's things were moved in. No avoidance games anymore, she and her husband needed to talk.

The opportunity presented itself during dinner, but Phryne was reluctant to use it, since Jack looked exhausted and kept drinking more wine than was necessary to take with the meal or to enjoy said wine.

"Is something the matter, Jack? Something happened at the station?" she asked tentatively. The last time she saw Jack like this was after Gertie's car crash. It was the only time Jack looked defeated. So what could have caused his current disposition? Could someone from the officers died in the line of duty? But Hugh did not tell anything of the sort while he was picking Dot up earlier…

"I was called today to meet with Chief Superintendent. We talked about closure rates, possible promotions, budget, the usual police talk, but then he goes and asks why I am not enjoying my honeymoon. I replied that you and I agreed on postponing it to a later date. I thought the topic was closed, but then he said…"

"Speak up, Jack, my delicate ears are used to all manner of speaking, dignified or not."

"He said that since I have been enjoying you for the several years, I must be already tired of you. And if so, he was sure the men in the force would not mind if I pass you over as you are still quite easy on the eyes despite being over thirty and quite experienced at that. And then he asked why I married you in the first place or was I not satisfied with just an occasional shag anymore? Had to keep you all to myself not that it will help, knowing your reputation. And then he answered his question himself by declaring that I must have knocked you up, his words not mine, so at least _now_ you will keep your nose out of police business."

"And that pompous… ass is your superior?! Did you at least hit him?"

"No, I did not."

Phryne wanted to protest Jack's in activity in protecting… well, not that she had a good name or an untarnished reputation, but seeing as Jack right hand was curled in a fist of suppressed anger, she refrained from further comment.

"He _is_ a pompous ass, has been since he was promoted to the post, not that he will be promoted any further, but he _is_ my direct superior. No, I took the cup with murky, supposedly extremely expensive, tea that tastes like mud and poured it over his head. Unfortunately, the tea was already cold."

Phryne smiled over the rim of her glass, imaging the wet and splattering Chief Superintendent. How she wished to see it with her own eyes.

"And while my wet and splattering boss cursed me, my parents and other ancestors, I pointed out to him that if he wanted to keep the same level of closure rate as we have been having for the last five years because of the cooperation with certain Lady Detective, then he better extend to her the courtesy of treating her with proper respect and continue to give her access to case notes and evidence. And here I poured _his_ tea over his head. Just to get the point across."

Phryne laughed outright, making her dinner companion to join her in her amusement with a conservative smile that made his grim look dissipate, though if one looked closely, one could have seen the shadow that kept joy from completely erasing the pain from his amber eyes. And Phryne was very keen on details.

"I do not want for you to be in trouble with brass because of me."

"I am used to it."

"Maybe you are, but I do not want to put your career in jeopardy. You are an excellent policeman and a great detective. The brass will be utter idiots to dismiss you. But even if they do, you do not need to worry about the family finances. My investments are enough to support-"

"Phryne, we discussed this. I am not letting you-"

"Actually, we have _not_ , Jack. So let us do it right now. Before you hide behind the case files and paperwork," she spat, putting her fork down with a loud clank. The relaxed atmosphere vanished in an instant.

"I am _not_ hiding behind anything. My case load had grown considerably because there has been a major reorganization in the force, one of the brass's great ideas to date and the detectives and Detective Inspectors are stretched thin across town, moreover cases from the suburbs fall under the city police jurisdiction too now. Additional work load but no additional resources as always."

"You could have just told me, Jack."

"I do not need to explain myself-"

"No, you do not. But I do understand the repercussions of an understaffed police station. You deal with dangerous situations every day and sooner or later someone will get hurt. And I do not want it to be you, Jack. You know that I always have your back and if you require my participation-"

"No! We definitely talked about this. You are not going into the field."

"Unescorted, Jack. That was what you told me. I am still capable of examining crime scenes with you present like we usually do. For the next… three months at least."

"I… do not mind you investigating, I just do not want to subject you to… remarks of certain nature from the officers."

"You mean, those rumors and dirty comments about us? First, Jack Robinson, you must be aware by now that I can certainly talk back and quite dirty too, so you do not need to be concerned. Secondly, I do not care."

"Let us have a compromise. I will let you have access to the cases I am processing right now, but on one condition. The cases are kept in the safe in my office. You are to open it, but only by using the right combination. And promise me not to cheat."

"This is rather exciting. But you must at least give me a hint."

"It is a date. On that day my life had changed irrevocably."

"You have yourself a deal, Inspector."

"I will inform the constables that you have permission to access the safe. I will be working at the East Station so you have a whole week."

"East Station? Why?"

"Joined investigation."

" _More_ exciting news? How can you keep something like this from me, Jack?"

"I cannot share the details. Even with you."

Phryne was not exaggerating when she expressed her opinion of Jack's excellent police work. She knew that his loyalty to the force could not waver even in the face of her, mostly idle, curiosity. He will tell her when time comes.

"It is enough excitement for me, it seems. I am going to have a bath and retire for the night."

"Phryne, wait," Jack's hail caught Phryne in the doorway of the dining room. "I have the next two days off. We can have that talk about the finances."

"Do you want to waste you days off on such trivial matters?"

"You asked me to teach you, Phryne. And finances are definitely not a trivial matter in marriage. Moreover, Jane is arriving in three days, what are we going to tell her?"

"We have much to talk about then."

…

"Mr. Butler?"

"Yes, Dot."

"Madam's bed has not been slept in again."

"Good. Very good. And you do know, Dot, that there is nothing inappropriate about it."

"Of course. They are married. But… when I was changing the sheets in Inspector's bedroom, there was no usual… signs as when madam has male company overnight."

"Is that so? Unusual it is, but you must know too, Dot, that marital bed is not only for marital duties. Still… Very good, very good indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Phryne had no idea how Jack spent his days off. They obviously never met during those apart from the visit to the Luna Park. Of course, it was rather convenient to dial the number of the City South and be passed on to DI Robinson no matter what time of day or night it was. At some point Phryne thought that Jack was _always_ at the station.

But today was his day off and Phryne was intrigued as what he was going to do. Read a book or go on a bike ride or... shopping? But now they could do something together, they _should_ do something together. But what? With all her want to socialize in public with no repercussions she had no plans as to what actually do. Go for drive? Possibly. But it was rather unimaginative...

The mystery over Jack's day offs started to unveil with the fact that he did not sleep in. When Phryne unclasped her eyes open, she was the only occupant of the bed. She smiled, hearing the sounds of running water in the bathroom. Feeling giddy as a little girl, she rushed to her boudoir to finish her morning routine as quickly as possible to get back in time to not pass the chance to witness her husband walking out of the bathroom. She wondered how he managed to move so quietly without disturbing her in the morning before leaving for work. Years of practice?

When Phryne returned to Jack's room, she was surprised to find the door to the bathroom half open. Intrigued beyond measure she quietly stepped closer to peek inside, but then stopped herself. Phryne was quite aware that Jack Robinson was a very attractive man and she would not deny imagining quite a few times how he looked under all his suit layers. Now she had an ample opportunity to see him in the flesh so to speak. She wore his ring on her finger, certainly that gave her the right- But she knew that Jack was an extremely private person. She did not want to demolish the shaky foundation that they started to build mere week ago.

Phryne was amazed at how few physical contact occasions they had through the years. Usually it required for her being in danger or wounded. Or he allowed her to take his arm while walking since it was the society norm. And there were… moments of… intimacy for the lack of the better word. But they were so far between… He never improved on that romantic overture… And she did want it more than anything. She was used to taking the men she wanted, not that they strongly resisted, but Jack always did, very gracefully.

Phryne understood his reasoning, at least at first. He was married, then he was newly divorced, but it was clear they were moving somewhere. But now they reached the ultimate destination and still… Though he was not unresponsive or pushed her away while she forced that kiss on him the other day. Her relationships with other men were not only physical and she cared a great deal about some of them, and she cared enough about Jack not to push him. More than usual.

"Jack? Can you assist me with something?" she asked, hearing the water stop.

"What is it, Phryne?"

"Today is Dot's day off and I need help with buttoning up my dress."

"I am sure you have dresses that do not require any assistance."

"I do, but this is the only dress into which I fit without stretching it in a rather revealing way."

"Wait a minute."

And Phryne waited in anticipation, standing with her bare back towards the bathroom door. She did not know what she was expecting out of her cunning act (since she obviously could find herself an outfit with no buttons on the back) and she actually knew that Jack saw through it all, but honorable Jack Robinson could not leave a lady in distress, could he?

"With all advancements in modern technology it is strange that it is not easier for women to dress," came from Phryne's back, while Jack's nimble fingers fixed the buttons on the dress, barely touching the skin.

"You surely mean 'to undress', Jack."

"That too."

"I was thinking, Jack… What did Rosie call you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Husbands and wives address each other with some form of…"

"Endearment?"

"Yes, so I want to know what I should _not_ use."

"You do not need to put us into some stereotype or mold, do something just because others are acting this way. There is nothing wrong with 'Jack'."

"But I want to… I just do not want to say the same words you heard before."

"It is doubtful that I will confuse you with Rosie, Phryne."

"But still…"

"To satisfy your curiosity… There were 'dear' and 'darling' generally present, but she called me 'husband' when she was particularly peeved."

"And why is that?"

"I suppose, her disgruntled mood was connected to times when I failed to fulfill the duties of the husband she wanted me to be."

"And those duties were?.."

"Forgetting birthdays of her relatives or our arrangements to go out, refusing to go to social gatherings due to work, the calls in the middle of the night…"

"But was she not ready for that while marrying a policeman? Her father had the same lifestyle, surely she was used to such circumstances."

"Yes, but maybe she hoped for our family to be different. And she was brought up mostly by her mother who, as I came to understand, was not disturbed to be seen in society alone. She lived her life separate from George. George inherited his fortune, so was quite en eligible bachelor."

"So a marriage of convenience to a point. Do you think, I will be the same? Spend my time at parties, leaving the baby in nanny's care and then send him or her to a boarding school like I did with Jane? And you will spend all your time at the station, doing paperwork?"

"We cannot know what the future brings."

"But have you entertained such thoughts?" Phryne wanted to know the answer so much (she had no idea why it bothered her so) that she turned her head to see the expression on Jack's face. At that precise moment Jack was trying to locate the tiny hooks on Phryne's shoulder and their heads almost collided. Phryne's fast reflexes made her stop at the last moment, but not fast enough not to feel that strange tingling sensation she could not place so far.

"Sorry, did I scratch you?" Jack asked, seeing Phryne recoil and hold onto her cheek.

"No, I just…" Phryne was shocked by the simple explanation. When was the last time she allowed a man to spend the whole night in her bed and feel his stubble in the morning? A very long time ago. Despite his limited financial resources Jack Robinson always kept his appearance immaculate, Phryne has never seen his clothes unclean or face unshaven, every hair in place. But she was quite aware of routines men and women did to reach the appearance they have in public. She allowed Jack to see her without her make-up on numerous occasions, but till that morning she had not received the honor of seeing Jack before his battle armor was slipped on. The wet curls falling to the forehead, the dark stubble on his cheeks, the half buttoned shirt… A very enticing picture indeed. "You have not answered, Jack," Phryne said, finally getting her thoughts in order.

"I did neglect Rosie after the war. I did not want to go to those parties because I did not want to pretend that everything was right in the world, because there was not. Every day I saw the remnants of the war in the veterans that were pushed to commit crimes because of the unresolved issues that nobody could help them with. I also did not want to go, because I did not want to see who was supposed to be present but was not. I lost several of my classmates and friends to the war.

"But I should have not shut Rosie down like that. Should not 'hide behind the case files' as you put it. I apologize for my behavior this last month. I just need time…"

"Do not worry, Jack. We both do. But today we have time to discuss things, do we not?"

"Yes. I just need to get ready."

"Well, you look quite ready to me."

"No way I am going out of the house in this state!"

"I jest. But I do not mind seeing you like this more often."

Jack smirked at Phryne's flirty comment and left for the bathroom, closing the door this time. He was surprised, now shaved and hair pomaded, to find Phryne sitting on the bed upon his return.

"I wanted to finish our previous conversation, Jack. I most certainly not going to call you my lord, my life, my keeper, my head, my sovereign*, but I would like to address you in some kind of… special manner."

Jack sat down onto the couch, joining Phryne on the bed was not advisable, especially after doing everything not to look at the expense of her back, presented to him in such typical Phryne's fashion. It was such a familiar sight, but never in the flesh.

He was glad for his wife wanting to use endearments, but that implied that they were dear to each other. Implied certain feelings between them. Using words that are empty is even more painful than using none at all.

"If you insist, then what about 'cheri'? If it does not have any unpleasant memories attached to it?"

Phryne smiled at Jack's suggestion. The word could be used between friends and lovers, women and men, it was a relatively neutral form of address in France, so technically there were no deep romantic feelings behind it. It can be interpreted in all kinds of ways in English speaking community. A very smart choice. "You are full of surprises as always,.. cheri."

"But never in public, particularly in professional settings."

"Yes, Jack, only in intimate ones."

…...

Jack's days off were cut short by a call from the East Station just before dinner and he had to leave to address the matter, but he and Phryne managed to have a relaxing walk in the park the previous day and discussed needed family problems. A lot of things were left unsaid, of course, but they were on the right track this time.

Jack managed to find time to join the party to meet Jane's ship. The young woman took in stride the new situation in the household. She was previously telegrammed about Phryne's marriage and pregnancy and declared upon arrival that she would stay and help to care for the baby.

….

 ***Phryne quotes Katherine's final monologue from "Taming of the Shrew" where she describes who is a husband to a wife (among other things).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jane was full of enthusiasm about the upcoming addition to the household. Thus Phryne found herself being ganged up by Jane, who wanted to know about new things, and Dot, who was already an expert, to start furnishing the nursery. During one of the measurements of the potential room, Phryne decided to broach the subject, she felt rather uncomfortable with previously.

"Dot, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, ma'am."

"It is a rather delicate matter, you do not need to answer if you deem it intruding on your privacy."

"I will try my best to answer, ma'am."

"You and Hugh wanted to have children right from the start?"

"Yes."

"It has been two and half year since the wedding."

"It has."

"I assume you do not use 'family planning'?"

"No, of course not!"

"I highly doubt it, but are you sure that there are no health issues?"

"Your questions are rather embarrassing, ma'am. But frankly, I did visit Doctor Macmillan for a checkup just in case."

"Wise choice, and there are no problems?"

"Yes, I am perfectly healthy to carry a child."

"Hm, so… how often you and Hugh… well, try to conceive?"

"He has a physically and mentally demanding job, so… roughly once a week?"

"This is not enough to get pregnant, Dot. And you cannot hope to wait for the blessing from God, you need to take matters into your own hands."

"But, ma'am!"

"This is not some secret plot for you to babysit my and your child together. Well, maybe it is. But if having a baby makes you happy then Hugh as a dutiful husband must do what he can to archive that happiness."

"But I cannot just… make advances on him."

"Whyever not? Or you think it unseemly?"

"I do, ma'am."

"Nobody is talking about throwing yourself at him or other… degrading actions. A bit more revealing clothing, a well-timed gesture, a touch of perfume, French underwear… They all can steer a man's desire despite his tired state."

"I will think about it, ma'am. Thank you for your concern. And I would not mind to babysit for you."

"Oh, Dot, you are a treasure."

While Dot made suggestion of where to put what furniture in the current room, Phryne thought about her usage of the aforementioned methods of seduction on Jack. All of them were consciously or unconsciously implemented by Phryne though the years with almost zero result. Almost.

Despite being busy with Dot and Jane setting up the nursery, Phryne kept thinking about the puzzle Jack presented to her. The day that changed his life… Trying to think about such a date, Phryne came to an astonishing revelation that she does not know much about Jack's life. In attempt to remedy the situation she went to Jack's new study, a room next to his bedroom that was allocated for this purpose when he moved in. The door was unlocked so Phryne entered without a guilty conscious. Not that the lock could stop her.

Jack did not bring much from his house. Books, of course. Among them some German authors in original language. English classics, no surprise there. Volumes on law and criminology. Jack's attitude to his work was well known. Phryne neared the desk to see if there were any personal items there. She started to open the drawer, but stopped herself. Curious or not she did not have any right to go through Jack's personal correspondence or, God forbid, diary, just to find a code to a safe. If he wanted her to read any of those, he would have given her permission. Moreover, the hint was given in a way that she must already know the date in question. Sitting down behind the desk, Phryne made a list of impossible dates.

 _Jack's birthday_

Remained a mystery for quite some time. When the usual gang gathered to celebrate Phryne's twenty ninth birthday (Jack presented her with a ticket to a modern art exhibition that was displayed in Sydney at that time; Phryne was utterly thrilled), she realized that she and Jack had known each other for more than a year and she had no idea when his birthday was. After much coercing Jack revealed his birthday to be in May. Six months later, Phryne had no idea what present to give in return, but opted for a collection of sheet music. To which Jack commented that it was a rather selfish present, since he was only playing in her parlor. Phryne did not deny her intentions.

 _Jack's parents' birthdays_

Which must be found out right away. Do not want to commit a faux pass at a family gathering. What presents do you give your in-laws? She actually has in-laws… That would get some time getting used to.

And that was it. Everything else was fair game. The list of possible variants was much longer.

 _The day of Jack's graduation from the Police Academy_

 _His first day as a police officer_

 _His first arrest_

 _His first wedding day_

 _The start of the Great War_

 _The day of his deployment_

 _The day of his discharge_

 _The day he was made Detective Inspector_

 _The day of his divorce_

And that was it. All those dates could be found through official records and there were only two of which she actually knew and the start of the war did not count. But those were not personal enough or were dates that a person prefers _not_ to remember and not use daily. After some consideration, Phryne added the date of their engagement and wedding, but that would have been too easy. Lady Detective was at a complete loss.

…

"Jack, I need another hint for the safe code," Phryne stated, getting under the covers, watching Jack doing the same. The pajamas did wonders to his figure and he was completely covered!

"Having problems, are we?"

"No need to be smug! Look, I made a list, but nothing fits! I doubted any of them were right, but I found all the dates and tried all of them today. As you know, I had no luck."

"Hm, let's see… The date is between the last two points."

"But it is ten days of your life!"

"Believe me, it is hardly possible to miss this day, especially for you."

"So it is connected to me?"

"Are you interrogating me, Phryne?"

"Are you deflecting?"

"Yes, it is connected to you."

"To our investigations?"

"Yes."

"Now that does not help much. Do you know how many investigations we completed together?!"

"One hundred and thirty eight, give or take."

"You keep count?"

"For brass. I keep a folder of Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries."

"Is it also in the safe?"

"No."

"How disappointing. I most definitely want to read your accounts of our investigations."

"It is with the brass. I petitioned to legalize your status as a Special Detective or whatever rank they decide upon. The processing, discussion and paperwork takes time, but you would not be able to start fulfilling your duties till spring anyway…"

"Jack! This is… this is the greatest thing that anybody has ever done for me!" Phryne could not help herself, she launched herself at Jack, kissing him soundly. "Why are you like that, cheri?" she asked when Jack gradually pushed her away.

"Because… because you do not remember the date."

…

For the next three days Phryne did not stop thinking about Jack's words. What date in their lives could be so important that it made such an impact on Jack's life? Jane and Dot provided the necessary distraction while Jack was mostly absent staying at the East Station ten hours a day. Despite them sleeping in one bed, Phryne felt his presence even less.

Seeing her foster mother's distress, Jane asked if she could help.

"I need to find the code for Jack's safe which is an extremely important date in his life. The date that is connected to our work together. And I have no idea what it is! I cannot think of anything!"

"You can start at the beginning and go from there. When did you meet?"

"This is it! Jane, you are brilliant!"

Phryne rushed to the telephone to call Bert or Cec to drive her to the station. She was too agitated to drive herself, even if she thought Jack would forgive her driving on her own on such important errand. An hour later she was rolling the tumbler on the safe. Three magical numbers and it clicked open. Inside was indeed a stack of files. Phryne took them all out and went for the one on top.

Drunken disorderly. Husband murders his wife in a jealous rage, apprehended on the scene. Assault. Assault during a bar fight. Accidental murder. Suicide. Assault. Public misdemeanor. Theft, suspect apprehended ten minutes later. Drunk driving. Assault under influence. Drunken disorderly. Accident that led to poisoning. Domestic violence. Motor car accident. Theft. Domestic violence. Arson. Suicide. Public misdemeanor. Running an illegal betting ring. Accident involving a car and a cart. Missing person, who was found three days later partying in another town. Arson. Domestic violence. Domestic violence. Accidental murder. Accidental death. Theft. Accidental death.

Phryne released a deep sign. For almost five years that she was a Lady Detective she saw it all. At least she thought so. Yes, murder was the ultimate crime, particularly a premeditated one. But there were all kinds of other crimes. Other crimes that police dealt with day in and day out. Violent, mentally unstable or simply drunk suspects. Hysterical victims. There was so much that she did not bore witness to while working with Jack. Yes, the crimes were solved in days or even mere hours, but they still took hours of foot work, interrogations and paperwork. Always understaffed with limited forensic resources, unsung heroes indeed.

How can Hugh perform marital duties with such depravity happening in front of his eyes? How could Jack while married to Rosie? What can she do for this marriage to be different for him? Phryne Robinson had no idea. But now she at least remembered the date. The date that irrevocably changed both their lives. The date when Phryne Fisher met the most honorable and intriguing man of all.

…..

" _The apprehension of the notorious Chinese gang under the leadership of Ly Wong commenced the previous night during the police operation in the docks._ Blah-blah-blah… _The gang was suspected for importing and distributing cocaine on the whole Victorian territory with Melbourne being their main point of import. The suspects resisted arrest by starting a shoot out with the police officers. Four killed and nine injured. Fortunately, none on the side of the brave officers from the Melbourne East Police Station._ Blah-blah-blah… _Chief Commissioner commends the leading investigator on the case, Detective Inspector Charles Beckett and his officers for the job well done._ What nonsense is that, Jack? You were there yesterday too! You have been on the case for weeks! And they do not even mention City South?! Was it not a joined investigation?!" Phryne exclaimed, throwing the newspaper on the table in the kitchen.

Jack's moving in changed some routines in the Wardlow. For example, breakfast was mostly served in the kitchen, because Jack preferred to eat there when leaving for a morning shift. He suggested such arrangement since it was easier for Mr. Butler to attend to him that way. Jack had no problem of preparing his own breakfast, but that was where Mr. Butler put his foot down. So when Phryne woke early enough, she sat in the kitchen while Jack was having breakfast, returning to bed after a cup of tea. That day the whole household managed to fit into the kitchen to eat and to share the news about the exciting shoot out at the docks.

"It was, Phryne, but there were circumstances-"

"Seriously, the nerve of them! Do you not want your husband to be commended, Dot?"

"He was, ma'am," Dot answered, looking down at her plate. "Inspector let himself to be not credited for the investigation for some of the junior officers to be promoted for their participation in the raid."

Phryne turned to the Inspector in question. He continued to quietly eat his omlette. "You are just too good, Jack Robinson… Jack! Your arm!"

And then Lady Detective who could look at dead bodies in various state of decomposition without as much as a twitch, who nursed hundreds of soldiers on the battlefield, who shot without hesitation, fainted in her own kitchen.

Phryne came around several minutes later, lying on a chaise in her parlor. "Jack! Where is Jack?! What happened to his arm?!"

With moving Phryne to the parlor and procuring smelling salts for her, everybody forgot the reason for her to faint in the first place. Four pairs of eyes went to Jack who was reclining in the chair to see a red stain blossoming on his sleeve with an alarming speed.

"Call for Mac right now! I do not care if she is with a patient or what not, get her here!" Phryne ordered, jumping from the chaise and rushing to undo Jack's tie, despite his protests.

"It is just graze, Phryne. The stitch must have popped open."

"A graze, Jack?" She fixed his tie for the tourniquet with quick movements that spoke of a lot of practice. "And where did you get that graze, I wonder?"

"During the raid. There is nothing major-"

Thankfully Mac appeared at the door since she was picked up by Cec, otherwise there would have been a rather spectacular row.

"So where is the patient?"

"Here, Mac. And do not even look at me like that, Jack! I am not going anywhere till I know the extent of your injury. Why did you not tell me? Better yet, why was I not notified? I am your next of kin!"

"Because the raid ended in the middle of the night. I got patched up in the hospital as everybody else and went to the station to process the arrested. I returned two hours ago, there was no time-"

"There is always time! Or maybe you were not planning to tell me at all?! What if it was a bullet or a stab wound?!"

"This is exactly why I asked the nurse not to notify you. To spare you the anxiety in your condition."

"I AM YOUR WIFE!" Phryne screamed, turning to look at her husband after pacing back and forth during her tirade. She could have brought up other arguments, but the words died in her throat after seeing Jack without a shirt. Phryne always considered Jack to have a beautiful body and he undoubtfully did, but that was not what shocked her after witnessing his bare torso for the first time. The scars… So many of them… There was an old round scar under his collarbone, most probably a clavicle shuttered by a bullet during the war. There were several thin lines on the arms and torso, shallow knife wounds from different years. But there was also a fresh scar, not more than a year old, a jagged stab wound on the right side of Jack's stomach. Where could he have gotten that and how could she not know about it?

"Inspector is right, it is just a graze from the bullet. He will be right as rain in a week. You should not do any heavy lifting, though, not to stretch the skin even more apart. He is also right about your condition, Phryne. You cannot stress yourself this way."

"I know, but I… cannot help it," Phryne replied, falling bonelessly on the chaise. Heavy lifting… She surely did not fly from kitchen to the parlor. Jack carried her, disturbing his stitches even more. Why was he so selfless?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

During the years of their acquaintance Jack saw Phryne Fisher in various states. He saw her excited, joyful, scared, depressed, carefree, almost naked, singing, dancing, struggling for her life, but he wished, he would never have the opportunity to see her having a nightmare. That strong, exception woman, tossing and turning on the bed, trapped in the inescapable madness she had no control over. Jack had his share of nightmares after the war, recently they were exchanged for nightmares with different content. Jack suspected Phryne could have nightmares, about the war, Foyle, possibly her other dangerous escapades. Maybe that was the reason she constantly sought male companionship – to distract her enough in bed so the nightmares would not resurface.

"Phryne, Phryne, cheri, wake up. Wake up, you are having a nightmare, it is not real."

Phryne's eyelids snapped open and Jack was devastated to see tears in them. What could possibly frighten her so much?

"Thank God you are here, Jack," Phryne breathed out, franticly tracing the contours of his face and shoulders.

"Where else could I be?"

"I dreamt… I dreamt that I lost you, cheri."

"Tell me."

"No! I cannot, it is too awful, I cannot live through it again."

"It is better to unburden yourself, Phryne. This way you know, it is not real."

"I was on a case… Something ridiculous, jewelry theft from one of my friends or something of the same, I staked out the suspect and was pursuing him through the streets and dark alleys. I have finally reached him, we struggled, I neutralized him, but then another thief appeared with a gun. He shot at me, I ran for cover, shot at him. We exchanged bullets until I ran out. I knew he had one bullet left, but I risked it. I wanted to circle around, but he was smarter, the moment I got out from the cover I was looking down the barrel of his gun. And then you appeared, you pushed me down, you took that bullet for me, Jack. There was so much blood, you died in my arms, Jack. The feeling… it was excruciating. If this is how you felt after Gertie's accident, how you feel whenever a gun is pointed at me or when I am kidnapped or running off somewhere… I am so sorry, Jack. How many times have you literally save my life? Ten? Fifteen? And I keep doing these silly stunts… Promise me, cheri, that you will never take bullet for me. Promise!"

"I cannot promise you that, Phryne. If the only way to protect you is to put myself in danger then I will do it. But only if there is no other safer way to proceed."

"I will try not to create such situations in the future."

"Let us hope for that, though I doubt-"

"I promise you, Jack. I cannot survive feeling this way again. The moment I saw blood on your sleeve… After reading those case files… The reality just crashed on me. I do not know what would have been better: not knowing anything or knowing that you were injured. You must promise me to be careful. For the child, for me."

"I promise, Phryne."

"Can you hold me in my sleep tonight? So I know that you are still here?"

"Of course."

"It will not disturb the stitches?"

"I doubt it."

Phryne moved to settle on Jack's chest. Hearing his steady heartbeat calmed her nerves. She never sought protection from anyone, always relied on her own abilities that she had in abundance, but after starting working with Jack, she realized how good it felt to have someone having her back, knowing that someone cared enough to look after her.

"How did you get that scar?"

"Which one?"

"This one." She traced the fresh scar under the pajamas, making Jack shudder at the touch.

"Suspect resisted arrest. It looks serious, but it was only a superficial wound."

Jack's heartbeat did not change, but Phryne knew her husband was lying. For the first time in five years, Jack was lying to her. What or who was behind that wound for Jack to hide the truth?

…..

Waking the next morning in Jack's arms, Phryne declared it a wonderful experience she would not mind to partake in regularly. Though she did not want to make Jack uncomfortable with need to extract himself from her when he went to his morning shifts. Has she ever woken up in an embrace of her previous lovers? Phryne could not exactly recall. A postcoital cuddle – most definitely, but sleeping the whole night? Out of the question. And Jack was not her lover. Yet. But he was her husband. A rather conflicting situation, but was their relationship a conventional one?

Phryne watched Jack sleep. He was up the whole night during the raid, had only a brief nap after breakfast and left to further process the arrested gang members. At least now he had the opportunity to catch on the missing sleeping hours. Jack was a very neat sleeper, he did not move much, his breathing was quiet. If not for the arms that moved to hold her tighter the moment she changed her position, Phryne would have thought he was unconscious.

Come to think of it, Jack was very neat at everything. The way he dressed, ate, drove, organized his papers, even folded the newspaper. He always straightened the sheets on his side of the bed. Deposited his worn clothes so they would not wrinkle. Phryne only now realized that she joined her life with a soldier. The discipline was engrained into Jack already during his youth. First the Police Academy, then the army, the service in the force. For her who spent every breathing moment of her adulthood to break all kinds of stereotypes and conventions to work and have a rather close relationship with a straight-laced Inspector was outright impossible, but here they were. And he did not _always_ do the right thing.

Having a call of nature, Phryne carefully untangled herself and left Jack to have a restful sleep. The life-threatening situation was avoided. For now.

Later in the day Jack had to leave for the station yet again. Phryne was waiting at the base of the stairs to… to send him off more or less. But she was not sure that she was welcome. After the previous considerable disasters of initiating physical contact, she was at a loss of how to act. Men always craved her touch, her kiss, her body. The only men who did not react to her were homosexual. And now she did not know how make a good-bye kiss properly! Ridiculous! But her name was not Phryne Fi- Robinson if she was going to give up!

"Are you not forgetting something, Jack?" she asked, when he already put his hat on, but did not show any signs of noticing her presence in the hall.

"What would that be, Phryne?"

Phryne cautiously neared her husband. She straightened his lapels and tie that were already perfectly straight just to do something. "I came to send you off… I just do not know if… my advances are welcome." Her breath hitched in her throat when she caught Jack's smirk.

"Kiss me, Phryne."*

Phryne was developing a strange fondness for "Taming of the Shrew" as of late.

….

"Phryne, I need your help with a case."

"Finally!"

"The dinner will be served in ten minutes, Inspector, ma'am."

"Please, do not refer to me by rank while I am off-duty, Mr. Butler."

"Very well, Mr. Robinson."

"So what intriguing case have you brought to me, off-duty Inspector?"

Jack looked at the half empty large chocolate box in front of her and followed how another chocolate disappeared inside Phryne's mouth, quickly joined by another one. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, cheri, I am feeling marvelous. Cravings and so forth. So what about the case?"

"I do not think, you will be all happy about it. Miss Cecilia Mortimer was found dead this morning. The scene photos and autopsy report are in the file. I thought you would not stand by your friend's murder, but if you feel uncomfortable-"

"Like Hell I am going to stand by! Give me that file. I am going to her residence first thing tomorrow."

Phryne usually only skimmed the police files extracting the useful information and ignoring all other mundane descriptions, but Cecilia was a friend. She would not let possible murderer go unpunished. She met Cecilia, a young attractive blond about two years ago on the meeting of the Adventuress' Club. They instantly got along, having the same interests be it cars, dancing, music or men. And Cecilia had a lot of men clamoring for her attention which she gave in spades. That gave her quite a reputation, but, just as Phryne, she did not care in the slightest.

Cecilia's body was found flown onto the beach near her villa. The coroner's report confirmed presence of sea water in her lungs that showed drowning as the cause of death. And another detail…

"Cecilia was pregnant?!"

"She did not have a lover?"

"Oh, she always had a lover, Jack, but was extremely careful. She never wanted a family."

"Hm…"

"Yes, Jack, we were of the same opinion. Being an independent woman who enjoys life is not a crime."

"I did not say that."

"But you think it got her killed, do you not?"

"I have not said, it was murder."

"What else could it be? She was drowned. Most probably tossed down from the veranda she is so proud to show everyone. From there opens a magnificent view to the ocean. And it is soiled now by being a murder scene. Disgusting!"

"Nothing is clear as of yet."

"That is why we need to investigate! But after we have dinner."

"You still have appetite for dinner? After all those chocolates?"

"I now have appetite all the time, for almost anything. Soon I will not be able to rise up from the chaise in my own parlor, I will be this huge!"

"Not to worry, I will always give you a hand."

…..

It was one of those rare times when Phryne arrived onto the crime scene in a police car. She meticulously studied the case file during the drive not to miss the tiniest detail.

"It is said that Cecelia was seven weeks pregnant."

"Yes. Do you think she knew?"

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"She could have been unaware at such early stage."

"Of course she was! When a woman keeps male company she must always track changes in her body!"

"Hm…"

"What is that supposed to mean, Jack?"

"Nothing."

"So you knew… How could you possibly knew it _back then_? You know now, but how could you know I was almost two months pregnant when I discovered it?"

"I did not. I just wanted to point out that her knowledge or the absence of the said knowledge about her pregnancy may be determining factor in her death."

"On that I agree."

They arrived at the large villa around noon. The house spoke of its owner having financial independence and willingness to spend money on her guilty pleasures. There was a pool, a tennis court, _and_ a spacious garden with a pond.

Jack and Phryne entered the house without any obstacle. The building seemed to be abandoned. Phryne knew the layout very well so they guided their steps to the veranda, the possible murder scene. Which as it happened was not abandoned at all. Seven ladies lounged their sipping what looked like to be cocktails.

"Phryne! What a surprise! I thought you completely disappeared on us! Have you heard? Poor Cecilia!"

"This is Inspector Detective Jack Robinson, he is in charge of the investigation. It is good you are all here, so we can ask questions related to Cecilia."

"We most definitely do not mind being questioned," one of the ladies said, exchanging glances with the others.

Phryne knew what those glances meant and she _did not_ like those measuring up glances thrown at Jack.

The maid appeared out of nowhere asking if guests wanted refreshments, Jack refused while Phryne asked for a lemonade, which earned her surprised looks from her friends. Phryne Fisher never passed an opportunity to enjoy a good cocktail.

"So you were closed to the deceased?" Jack began the questioning, while Phryne watched the women's reactions and nonverbal communication.

She knew them very well, though she must admit she was the oldest among them. All present women were of independent means, some inherited, some smartly invested. None had any serious vices that required lots of the money. Some hashish, some cocaine, lavishing parties, but nothing that could motivate murder since Cecilia was very wealthy for her age. There was, of course, blackmail and men. Lots and lots of men. Phryne knew that the women exchanged partners or indulged in sharing bed with multiple people at the same time. To find needle in _that_ haystack could be problematic.

"Is something the matter, Phryne? You seem rather quiet today," Jack asked while they were heading to Cecilia's rooms.

"I do not want to treat my friends as suspects, but they are so… frivolous! Their friend is not even in the ground yet and they drink _her_ cocktails on _her_ veranda! Not that it is unusual, Cecilia always allowed such visitations."

"So anyone could enter the house at any time?"

"Not at night. Cecilia informed her staff about those, so no uninvited guests could interfere."

"Is that all that upsets you?"

"Yes… No… We have a rule! And they blatantly..."

"What rule?"

"Never get involved with married men! I knew you were married the moment I saw you. Men like you cannot be unmarried! And they are sitting there and _ogling_ you like some piece of candy!"

"Jealousy does not look good on you, Phryne."

"I am not jealous of those… those…"

"They were your friends just an hour ago. Jealousy is a powerful motive. Could Cecilia also have broken the rule? Got involved and then pregnant by a married man and either this man or his wife or one of the pretty ladies upstairs discovered the situation and…"

" _Pretty_ ladies, Jack?"

"You have to agree, they are young and vibrant, wearing such beautiful garments, they can make any man's head spin."

Phryne stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to say some choice words to her husband when she realized he was holding back laughter.

"Are you teasing me, Jack Robinson?"

"Whatever gave you the idea? Let's go, we have a woman's boudoir to search."

"You seem unexpectedly eager, Jack. Want to go through Cecilia's undergarment drawers?"

"Those are usually the places where women keep their secrets. Dairies, love letters… Policemen have to search through such places on a daily bases."

"You do not say… Wait till I tell Dot how her husband spends his work hours."

The search of the rooms did not bring any results. They did recover piles of correspondence and momentos from former lovers. Several years of Cecilia Mortimer's life were boxed and brought to Wardlow to sort through. Phryne did not look forward to looking through her friends' secrets, dirty or not.

 ***A/N: Jack quotes** **Petruchio's words after Katherine's final monologue. The famous "Kiss me, Kate!" after which Katherine and Petruchio kiss and make up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Have you found anything of use, Phryne?"

"There is too much information here. I have counted six lovers during this year. But nothing about who she was involved with at present."

"The ladies also did not have a single opinion about it. They named several gentlemen, but none agreed who was her latest. We are still without a suspect."

"So it _is_ a murder?"

"The coroner did confirm that she sustained injuries that happen due to falling into the water from considerable height, but the veranda was clean. No blood or signs of struggle. The rail is scratched all over, so nothing there."

"Even if we find the current lover, he may be not the father of the child. God, Jack, this is so confusing. I do not meet with them for two months and this happens. They are not serious about life, but it does not mean they are murderers."

"She could have fallen herself."

"Suicide, Jack? Never! Cecilia brimmed with energy. The center of every party, be it in a jazz club or charity event. She was so full of life, the world was at her feet! She could not take her own life!"

"It is doubtful that with her lifestyle she was happy to find herself in the family way."

"Yes, but unwanted pregnancy is not the end of the world, she could have dealed with it in a number of ways."

"Are you sure, you are still comfortable with participating in this investigation?"

"You do not need to be delicate about it, Jack. I clearly see for myself the similarities in our situations. I am not Cecilia, but I want to understand what happened to her. If she indeed committed suicide, I will not judge her. It is a loss, but she made her choice. If not, we will nail this bastard."

"You sure, it is a man?"

"Oh, Jack, I do not know. For the first time, I have no idea. Until we know 'why', we will never know 'who'."

The case resolution happened abruptly and without any sleuthing required by either Jack or Phryne.

"Good day, Mr. Butler."

"Mr. Robinson. Madam is entertaining Miss Adamson in the parlor."

Jack recalled Miss Adamson as one of the ladies at the veranda that day. For the whole week, he and Phryne tried to recreate Cecilia Mortimer social circle, questioned friends and acquaintances, former lovers, but no one knew anything substantial and the help did not know who was present at the house at that fateful night.

Suddenly raised voices echoed from the parlor. Jack rushed to the room, goosebumps on his spine that he got every time Phryne was in danger. He opened the doors to the parlor to hear the end of the phrase, yelled by Miss Adamson.

"- you of all people, Phryne! You betrayed us just like she did! Cecilia, that bitch, wanted to bring up the child alone! She did not care about us at all! She wanted to sell everything and move somewhere quiet and take care of the brat! Can you imagine this?! I was utterly shocked! She wanted to give up _everything_! Everything we stood for. Everything for some bastard! It that how you treat your closest friends?! People you shared your life with? And you! You were the best of us, you could charm any man, could do whatever you wanted and you reduced yourself to a… I cannot even utter this word… To a _wife_? After all you have taught us?! Unforgivable!"

"And that is why you killed Miss Mortimer," Jack cut into the monologue, seeing the situation escalating into a very dangerous one.

"Phryne Fisher married a mere _policeman_? I could understand if you married a duke or a marquis or a millionaire but a _public servant_?"

"This public servant has the power to arrest you which will lead to your hanging, so no cocktails for you anymore, Melissa."

"What?! You have no proof!"

"You lied, Miss Adamson. When asked if you knew about Miss Mortimer's pregnancy, you all denied it. But in actuality you knew. She must have shared her happy news with you as her closest friend, and you killed her for it. Melissa Adamson, you are under arrest for murder of Cecilia Mortimer."

"A have a pair of handcuffs in the drawer next to you, Jack."

With the murderess dealt with, Jack returned to find Phryne on her knees on the parlor floor, collecting small pieces of carbon paper. As… elegant as the view was, Jack decided pregnant women should not extort themselves that way and joined her on the carpet.

"Missis Phryne Robinson. Lady Detective," he read out loud. "Should there not be 'honorable' somewhere?"

"My new calling cards arrived today. This is what set Melissa off. She saw them, and… You heard her."

"You do not regret becoming a wife of a public servant?"

"Of course not, Jack. But I admit with shame that I decided to keep the baby because of thoughts similar to Melissa's. I was afraid of being left alone with everybody else moving own with their lives. And I am not married to a public servant, I am married to _you_ , that is an enormous difference. I decided to leave 'honorable' out. It is too much of a mouthful and I do not care about the title anyway."

…

"I had a visit from Jacqueline Thomson today," Phryne said, joining Jack on the piano seat. She was glad he took to playing again. She did not consider it of special importance but Jack had not been granting her the pleasure of hearing him play or sing for the past year. Could it be connected to the woman he was planning to propose to?

"I thought you might. She visited Miss Adamson in her cell today. Glared at me as if I was the enemy of the State."

Phryne followed Jack's long fingers as they were passing the keynotes, playing some unfamiliar but soothing melody. She always admired his hands, strong to support her or pull a trigger, but gentle during a dance or piano play. She also itched to wonder how those hands would feel touching her, caressing her body… Phryne snapped out of the daydream that became quite an often occurrence lately.

Since the night of her nightmare, Jack did not move away if she cuddled up to him, at times even draped herself over him. The warmth that enveloped her was so new but most definitely welcome and Phryne missed it immensely while waking up alone, clenching the sheets to retain every piece of it. But without Jack… it was futile. Their good-bye and recently welcome home kisses were short and sweet, they were not of the variety of kisses leading to something more. Phryne had never actually kissed a man without ending up in bed or anywhere else with him in quick or relatively quick succession. But with Jack everything was different, pleasantly different.

"In her eyes you are, cheri. She called on me to confirm what Melissa told her. She was also distressed by my… 'abandoning their cause' as she called it. I tend to forget what vicious creatures women are. Jacqueline said that I was committing a social suicide, that no one will now invite me to their home or party since I am 'indisposed'. That I cannot have 'fun' anymore. Silly girl."

"Your social calendar has been rather empty recently. I told you that you did not have to abandon your lifestyle just because of our marriage. I have no intention of tying you up."

"Nonsense, Jack. I do what I want to do. And if I want to wait for your return after your morning shift forsaking theater, it is what I am going to do. I have plenty of fun with Jane and Dot, just this morning we tried a new cookies recipe. And I do not need Mac's advice to know that I cannot overexert myself. Though since the cat is out of the bag, I do not mind going to the theater on your arm."

"What about the so called 'social suicide'?"

"If they cannot accept my choice, then I can accept their non-acceptance and move on. Moreover, if they cannot distinguish a man from a boy, then it is not my problem."

"What did you mean back then, that I cannot be 'unmarried'?"

"Because it is seen right from the start, Jack, that you are a good man, the marrying kind. We would not have been here if you were not. On the other note," Phryne changed the topic, not liking how serious the conversation was becoming, "I think we need to hire a valet for you."

"Whatever for?" Jack was so surprised that even stopped the tune in the middle of the bar.

"Dot's days off coincide with Hugh's and I give her all the additional time I can, she does have a family of her own now. With you and Jane living here now it is double the cleaning, mending, cooking, laundry. Dot and Mr. Butler cannot manage to fulfill all their duties in time. And let us face it, though Mr. Butler is not that old or senile, but the age takes its tall. We need someone young who can be of help now and trained to be Mr. Butler's replacement in the future. Dot's room is vacant now, the boy can live there."

"A live-in? Are you sure it is wise… with Jane being here?"

"The temptation is always there. But I understand your concern. We can choose the candidate together. You do not have any strays in your cells right now?"

"Phryne!"

"I am joking, cheri, but since we had such luck with Jane, another lost soul seemed somehow appropriate."

…

Jack did accompany Phryne to the theater that week. Phryne wore an exquisite frock as usual, but it was loose around the waist and with large fur completing the ensemble her fourth month pregnancy was hardly noticeable. They did turn heads however. The previous rumor about the affair had not let up, and started with new vigor since their public appearance together.

"Still not regretting stepping out tonight, Phryne?"

"Not in the slightest, they are just jealous. Do you?"

"Why should I be? I am having the most beautiful woman in the hall walking on my arm."

"Very good answer, cheri."

….

"Jack… Why have we not consummated our marriage?"

Jack closed his book, put it onto the nightstand and faced the woman for who was quite normal to ask such blatant questions. Phryne was lying in bed, head supported by her bended arm. The thin strap of her white nightgown fell down to reveal more of her enlarged breasts than usual. No man in their right mind would stop himself from ravishing that gorgeous body the moment he was in the same bed with the infamous Phryne Fisher.

Jack knew that her current position was not for seduction, though if she truly wanted she could have seduced him any night they shared the bed, he could hardly resist the direct onslaught of her charms, but she waited. Waited to ask him head on.

"Why do you think?"

Phryne found herself confused by the question. She did not expect Jack talk any further. She assumed that he was waiting for some sort of permission which she granted with her previous question. Was there actually a different reason? Phryne knew there was no problem _down there_. She felt Jack's morning erection on numerous occasions. She wondered how he dealt with it…

"You do know that women are allowed to have intercourse during pregnancy, do you not? I suppose, Rosie did not allow it…"

"No, she did not. But you are not Rosie."

"I am not, Jack." She got up in one fluid motion and straddled him in a well practiced movement. The gloves were off. "It has been four months. It is the longest for me since the war. I have never begged a man, but I will…"

"Why did you not call on your lovers, surely they could provide you with the release you seek."

"I do not care about them, Jack. I want the man I have shared the bed with for the last month, I want my husband, I want you, nobody else."

Phryne felt Jack's large hands on the small of her back and for a split second she was afraid he would lift her up and reject her. But then the hands moved upwards, brushing the undersides of her breasts, making her moan in anticipation.

"Lock the door, Phryne. So we will not be disturbed."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Now let's see, everything is looking pretty good. And what is this, hm, Phryne?"

"Something is wrong, Mac?"

"Not at all, just that someone got lucky last night."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh do not be coy, Phryne. I see sperm right here. So who was he?"

"What do you mean?! I am a married woman!"

"Are you _blushing_? I should mark the day on my calendar. The day I saw Phryne Fisher blush. Seriously!"

"Phryne Robinson, if you please."

"So you have been having marital relations?"

"What is that smirk about, Mac? And what is so strange about that?"

"The day I redid the stitches on your Inspector's arm… It was the first time you saw him shirtless. It was clear as day. So there was no wedding night for you two. I assume something changed? Tell me everything."

"Elizabeth Macmillan, are you inquiring about my sex life _with my husband_? You, who have no interest in men?"

"You _blushed_ , Phryne. That is enough to pick my interest. And it was a long time coming for you two, so spill."

"I do not know where to begin… I had all kinds of lovers with all kinds of fetishes, but never had someone as tender and attentive as Jack. The very first time I shamelessly begged him, because I just could not contain myself anymore. I danced tango before, but I have not experienced such pent up passion without even a touch on unclothed skin. That time Jack let me have all the pleasure I wanted. It could have continued the same way if I had not insisted. He asks if it hurts or if I am uncomfortable. I know he holds back because of the baby, but it still feels utterly divine! Jack is clearly less experienced than some of my other lovers, but it feels different, better, there is more, I do not know…"

"He is right to hold back. You are almost thirty three, Phryne. And your lifestyle did take a tall on your body, all that booze and sex too. You do not want complications. And I did hear that having sex and making love do feel considerably different. Ouch, Phryne! Do not put your legs together so suddenly. Hey, you okay? You look white as a sheet. Oh, dear… deep breaths, Phryne, deep breaths. You did not know? The man who marries a woman who cares the child of another is either a saint or he is in love with her. And despite Jack Robinson's admirable qualities, he is no saint."

Phryne's world shuttered in a blink of an eye. Jack loved her. He _loved_ her. Most certainly for _years_. Probably since before Gertie's accident. Loved her unconditionally and she flaunted her lovers in front of him, teased him mercilessly, put herself in jeopardy from which he always saved her. She has been torturing him with her reckless and scandalous behavior, ruined his reputation and he did not say a word. And when she was in need, he went and married her, continuing to suffer day by day with her senseless attitude of demanding signs of affection she did not deserve. A good wife indeed.

"I… I need to go."

"Do not forget your underwear, dear."

…..

Phryne hailed a cab and ordered it to go to City South Police Station. Upon arrival she rushed through the doors and the hall to the door to Jack's office. The constable on the desk did not deter her since all officers at the station knew all the attempts were futile. Phryne Robinson nee Fisher could get anywhere she wanted if anybody else wanted her or not.

Phryne burst into Jack's oh so familiar office. The place where it all started. Or maybe it was her parlor? Or the Ballarat Train? Or maybe on their very first scene of the crime?

"What are you doing here, Phryne? How did your visit go? Is everything alright?"

Phryne watched Jack's features as he guided her to his chair that was certainly more comfortable than the visitor's. She could not understand how she was so blind. There was love in Jack's every glance, every gesture, every said and unsaid word. It was all there in the open and she did not see it!

"Everything is perfect, Jack. You are perfect."

"That is a high praise."

"You deserve it."

….

Phryne did not know what to do with the new founded information about Jack's feelings. She did not want to confront him, moreover she was not sure if she shared the sentiment. Her feelings for Jack were complicated. She had never truly loved any man in her life. There were lingering attachments, but Renée did spoil her for giving her heart to anybody completely. Phryne decided to wait for the opportune moment to breach that topic with Jack and once she sorted through her own tangled feelings. But at the moment, they had another murder mystery to solve.

The mystery that required Phryne going to the police archives. Jane left for a week to visit a friend, so Phryne was more or less bored out of her wits, thus suggested to be of aid to the police. The murder at hand seemed to be perpetrated by a copy cat killer and all material on the original murders was needed. Phryne, though, also had an alternative motive to get down into the dusty archives. The matter of Jack's fresh scar was still bothering her. She recalled that Jack took a sudden three weeks leave to visit his parents. He told her that it was actually preplanned long ago and he did not have to inform her of his movements. Phryne remembered Jack looking tired and grumpy that day. So now she knew the approximate date, she only had to find the arrest report on that resisting suspect.

Four hours later and with newspaper clippings spread all around her, Phryne heard someone clearing their throat.

"Yes? Oh, it is you, Hugh."

"Good day, Miss Fi-, I mean Missis Robinson. The Inspector sent me to ask if you… need anything?"

"No, I am perfectly fine, Hugh. I think I will be finished by the evening. I do not mind having a snack though." She gestured for Hugh to bend closer and whispered, "Are those archive clerks still watching me from behind the shelves?"

"Ye-e-es. I do not think there are used to a lady like you to come down here."

"Oh, I think they are much more interested in something else."

Phryne was sure that the moment she wrote 'Mrs. Phryne Robinson' into the archive visitors' register, the news of her presence spread like wildfire. She was considerably showing so there were no two possible opinions about her condition. Everyone in the station knew her that way or another. But nobody was sure…

"If you could ask one of the clerks to leave everything as I arranged till my return, I think we can go for lunch. You are to keep me company, I presume?"

"Well, yes…"

"It is alright, Hugh. Do not tell Jack, but moving around on foot is a bit tiring for me. Police escort is more than welcome."

Phryne debated if saying goodbye to Jack would feed the station gossip mill even more, but had to pull Hugh towards her husband's office when she heard her name mentioned and in an angry tone no less.

"Good day, gentlemen," she greeted the guests in Jack's office, who happened to be Chief Superintendent and Deputy Commissioner.

"This is what I am talking about, Robinson! What is she doing here?!" the Deputy Commissioner barked.

Phryne saw a vein pulse on Jack's jaw. He was doing all he could not to shout in return. "I am helping with the investigation, as always. Leading Senior Constable Collins was taking me to lunch, why do you not join us, gentlemen? I am sure Inspector has his hands full with the recent serial copy cat killer."

And that was how Hugh Collins found himself having the most awkward lunch in one of the most expensive establishments in Melbourne while Missis Robinson buttered up the brass with her usual charm and exquisite food.

…..

"You were not stabbed by a resisting suspect, Jack."

"Do we really need to talk about it _now_?"

Phryne knew Jack was exhausted. The double portion of whiskey in his tumbler, the unfastened tie, the dark circles under his eyes were all clear indicators of the hellish week that they lived through while searching for and finally apprehending the copy cat killer. She knew that all Jack wanted was to drink his whiskey, take a bath and get to bed.

"Yes, Jack, I need to know what happened."

"What does it matter? Oh, God, Phryne, what are you doing?"

"I am massaging your burdened shoulders, cheri. You own me the truth."

"So you are bribing me?"

"Do not deflect."

"It was James Prescott."

"Prescott? That lunatic? The one whom I almost shot because he dared to appear here, scared Dot half to death, and tried, unsuccessfully, to convince me I am his soul mate or other such nonsense! And he stabbed you, whatever for?"

"He was under the impression that he could not get you without getting rid of me first. He got to me near my house, so I managed to call a patrol to your house to tell them that a disturbed individual may attempt to break in or assault you."

"I was surprised the police arrived so fast, otherwise I would have definitely shot him. In the leg, but still. What happened next?"

"I called in a favor from an old friend who was an army surgeon, he patched me up and I recuperated at my parents'."

"Why did you not press chargers? Do your parents know what happened?"

"No, nobody knew. I did not want to drag it through the court."

"Prescott _stabbed_ you! You could have bled to death! And he was just sent into a psychiatric facility!"

"Did you really want me to go in front of the judge and say that I was assaulted because the perpetrator thought I was your lover? No matter the sentence, it would have been the end of everything. Demotion, reassignment, anything could have happened with one result."

Phryne hugged the tired Inspector from the back and rubbed her cheek against his. She felt the roughness of Jack's stubble. He was so invested into the investigation that did not have time to shave that morning since he actually slept at the station, or did not sleep at all, was Phryne's guess. "Oh, cheri, why must you be so serious all the time?"

"One of us has to be."

"I _am_ serious about everything that concerns us, all three of us. And because of that we need to get you to bed and I am going to give you a back massage."

"Phryne… you do not have-"

"It is not for free. Dot is not here tonight to help me undress, so you have to apply your dexterous fingers to the buttons once again."

Jack had no strength to argue so he stood up, hearing a crack in his stiff back (to what Phryne gave him a meaningful look) and followed her upstairs to her boudoir where she completed the daily ritual of dressing and preparing for bed. But she did not use the bed anymore, joining Jack in his room every night.

Jack knew that Phryne was quite capable of undressing herself, but complied with her request. He understood that the process of undressing substituted foreplay in a sense, she wanted him to get used to touching her and Jack was grateful for that. For years he kept in check his smoldering desire to step over the threshold of her bedroom. But despite the yearning, the primal need to touch, to pleasure and worship her body, Jack remained indecisive. Because it would complicate their professional relationship, because of the possible backlash at his work, because she did not…

But there was also a very personal reason, he was rather ashamed of, but could not overcome easily. Jack was well aware of Phryne's large sexual appetite. He was sure that she was very vocal, knew and communicated what she wanted, could be the dominant one and enjoyed variety in all aspects of sexual pleasures which was the complete opposite of any other typical wife. And Jack had no problem with all that. He had problem of how to satisfy someone who had and could have any man to do whatever she wanted if the previous one did not satisfy her in some way.

"Ah, I am getting fatter by the day!" Phryne exclaimed, looking at her now exposed belly, since Jack dialed with all her outer clothes, leaving her standing in underwear in front of the mirror.

"You are not fat, Phryne. You are pregnant."

"Do you think I am ugly?"

"What a ridiculous notion! The woman is her most beautiful when caring a new life inside her."

"This is just a generalization."

"You are gorgeous, Phryne, no matter how you look like or what you wear… or not."

"You sure?"

Jack chuckled at Phryne displaying such insecurity while he was thinking about his. They truly were quite a pair. "I am quite sure. And someone promised me a massage."

…

"Uuuuuuuum, why am I still surprised at you knowing how to do anything under the sun?"

"I learned this massage technique while in China, Jack. It is very effective for relaxing stiff muscles… among other things. Especially if you use the right oil. Tell me about your scars, Jack."

"Why do you want to know?"

"You know the story behind the scars on my heart. I want to know about yours. What about these ones? Under the left shoulder blade."

"Fell from a tree at ten, broke two ribs."

"Must have hurt."

"Like you would not believe. I do not remember crying so much in my life. The other boys I was playing with, called me a sissy for it, but they knew nothing of the pain I was going through."

"And the tiny star shaped scar on the left side?"

"Stray bullet during the war."

"The one on the chest?"

"Cut by a knife during pursuit of the suspect during my constable days. Have you made an inventory, Phryne? How do you remember them all?"

"Every scar holds the story of your life, cheri. I want to know about it, experience it through you. I have been frequently told that my life is full of adventure and daring pursuits, but yours is not less full of exiting and dangerous events that I eager to learn about." Phryne moved to straddle Jack's hips to apply more pressure with her hands. She made the right choice if Jacks moans of pleasure were any indication. "I also wanted to ask something else… who was your first woman?"

"A rather strange question."

"Just tell me."

"You know who."

"Rosie?!"

"What is so strange about that?"

"But you married at twenty two! Did you not have… curiosity?"

"I was a very ambitious young man, my time in the academy was spent on studying and not fooling around like a lot of my mates did. Later I took the pledge to the police force very seriously and did everything to get promoted faster than the said mates. I was not planning on marrying so young. But it happened…"

"I cannot imagine you acting like Hugh, all blushing and flustered around women."

"I just hid it well."

"It is none of my business what happened or did not happen between you and Rosie in your bedroom, but… since we are sharing this bed, I want our time to be enjoyable. And before you start with this nonsense about me finding sexual partners on the side, I tell you once again, that I do not want anybody else. I cannot imagine _any_ woman refusing your glorious body. What I am trying to say is that you cannot close the door on that part of your life, Jack Robinson. You are just barely over forty, a man in his prime.

If you have any… desires, fantasies, something you wanted to try, but never asked for, I am always open to suggestions. Fulfilling only my wishes is not an option. I know you have them too, but I need you to vocalize them for them to come to life. Not everything can be realized due to pregnancy, but the possibilities are still extensive. Moreover, if you… feel up to it in the morning, no matter how early, I will certainly not mind been woken up this way. So do not hesitate."

Jack was glad they were not facing each other at the moment, otherwise he would revert to the flustered image of his youth. He would have never had such conversation with Rosie. They were both young and inexperienced, so Jack felt rather frustrated at times, since he did not know if their bed encounters were pleasurable for his young wife.

But with Phryne the whole experience was exactly the opposite. Jack was quite aware that she liked to spend time with men in bed, at all times of the day. For some reason she liked to spend time in bed with him too. The night after he got injured propelled their relationship a great deal forward. Though Jack did not know for how long he could resist touching the woman in his bed. Just watching her sleep, the perfect line of her ivory neck calling for him to taste it…

As for his desires… One of them has been fulfilled to a degree. The other one… He did not lose hope as of yet. But he could not tell them to his wife since those desires could be brought to life with no conscious action.

"Now I am so relaxed, Phryne, I cannot even move to put on my pajamas properly." That was a bit of a lie, since her movements against his hips during the massage, steered all kinds of tension.

"There is no need, cheri. You are much… warmer without the top."

"So I am your bed warmer now?"

"You mind?"

"Not at all."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Phryne had not particular regard for men with facial hair, but somehow feeling Jack's stubble against her neck in the morning was quite erotic. Especially if the stubble was accompanied by his lips, moving from the back of her ear, lower and lower against her neck and then to her shoulder…

"Ah, cheri, you are taking quite a few liberties."

"You want me to stop?"

"Do not even think about it, Jack! Though I do like to receive a proper good morning kiss from now on." Phryne turned around to face her husband and Jack knew his game was up. "Do not look so ashamed, Jack. Stealing a peck on the neck is not like you were… forcing anything on me. Now… Kiss me properly and take as many liberties as you want," she whispered huskily, feeling that Jack was definitely up to some morning fun. "How much time do we have?"

"…Half an hour?"

"Quite enough."

….

Phryne was looking at another new addition to the former Fisher household that came after Jack moved in. Against one of the shelves was nailed a calendar. Not that there was no calendar in the house, but that one depicted Jack's shifts, and Hugh shifts and Dot's days off that coincided with Hugh's. Phryne diligently circled Jack's days off with a red pen while she was waiting for him to come down to breakfast. She had to just thrown on a robe while Jack had to complete his morning routine and dress properly.

Phryne recalled their morning encounter just moments before… She loved how Jack acted upon her words just the night before and was thrilled about him becoming bolder with each time. As if freeing a beast that was kept on a leash for a long time. And she will wait for him to be completely free from all restrains. The mere thought of what it could be like… The passion of Jack's kisses and caresses without him holding back because of propriety or pregnancy or his own shyness or modesty…

"Are you alright, ma'am? You look flushed."

Good old Dot. She would be scandalized if she knew what images were flashing in front of her mistress's eyes. "No, Dot, everything is fine. I was just thinking…" Thinking about how much changed since the wedding. She was addressed as ma'am now in accordance with her marital status. Mr. Butler responded with "The Robinsons' residence" while answering the phone. She took off her engagement and wedding rings only while washing or bathing and never put any other rings on that finger. She made plans according to Jack's days off and not when a fancy stroked her. She followed the healthy diet Mac prescribed her without question. But with all the restrictions and schedules Phryne did not feel trapped. Which was a great surprise to her. Her life was dissolving into others' and she did not mind at all.

Dorothy watched her mistress as she sat down behind the kitchen table and looked through the newspaper. She watched as Mr. Robinson entered the kitchen and sat opposite her but not before his hand passed across his wife's shoulders. Dot exchanged glances with Mr. Butler. The gestures, the wordless exchanges, the smiles, rather flirty ones… Something was going on with their masters. Something very good.

…..

"Are you all packed, Jane?"

"Yes, Jack. Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Of course. Let us go to my study."

Jack's relationship with Jane was somewhat strangled since her arrival from Europe. She was a young woman now, intelligent enough to have her own opinions and make her own choices. Jane did not express any protest to his and Phryne's marriage, she fully supported it. Still Jack felt like he was intruding on Jane and Phryne's time together as a family, moreover he could not have any right to act as a father figure to Jane since she was a grownup. They conversed in a neutral manner, but such times were rare due to Jack's work hours. Thus he was surprised and confused about Jane's wish to talk to him privately.

"I want to ask for your advice, Jack," Jane began, when they settled in Jack's study.

"Go on."

"I do not want to enter university to become a doctor anymore."

"Why? Have you decided on another profession?"

"No… My dream was to enter Oxford, one of the finest institutions. During one of the school breaks we had a field trip to London and Oxford, and we had a tour of the grounds. I instantly fell in love with the campus and the buildings… But not the students. All my life I struggled for survival. First on the streets, then in the school where I was bullied for being abandoned by my real mother, being not 'one of them' – the high-class girls. But I fought and I prevailed. But when I saw those boys at Oxford, looking at me like I was some… scum for not being a commoner with no blue blood, but for simply being a girl… Just thinking about how much I must fight to be accepted into the university and then continue to struggle every single day to be treated if not as an equal but at least not as an empty space… And I cannot do it anymore, Jack. And it is not only Oxford, all universities are like that, even if on the outside they say that they encourage women to enter, on the inside they eat them alive, shoving them down for them to see the place they are only worth of – as dutiful wives and mothers and nothing more!"

"Then do not go, nobody is making you. It is your choice."

"But I do not want Phryne to be disappointed in me! She did so much for me. Gave a roof to sleep under, provided me with the opportunity to receive education. What will she think of me if I give up now?"

"She will not think any less of you, of that I am sure. I understand your worries that _are,_ unfortunately, justified. The current disposition to women in the academia is what it is, but it does not mean you must give up on your dream. You can participate in studies for nurses until you decide to become a doctor or not. Clearly, such practical experience would be judged as favorable during your entrance exams."

"Thank you, Jack! This is a wonderful solution! And this way I will have time to care for the baby too!"

"Ah, yes. We will need all the help we can get, I am afraid. On the other hand, can I ask you a personal question, Jane?"

"Of course."

"With your readiness to help with the baby… Have you thought about having your own family one day?"

"Yes, I have. I mean, I do not share Phryne's opinion about never marrying or committing to one man, if this is what you are asking. Last year, there was a rowing competition taking place near my school. All girls from my class sneaked out to watch. Obviously, they were not interested in rowing, but in the university boys. My classmates got in _all_ kinds of trouble with them. I never went."

"That was a wise decision."

"I was teased mercilessly for it. The girls even said that I am not going because I am not interested in boys at all. I would have agreed if it had helped, but I knew that then the teasing would be even more brutal. I did not go because I know men. I mean, not that I… I am still… Oh, God, this is embarrassing. I mean, I did not grow up like those rich girls in the manors that are like greenhouses with no troubles. They _wanted_ to get into trouble, to break the rules, to go on an adventure. I have had adventure in abundance and it is not worth the pain. I never knew my father. I know, how men can be, how they can hurt women physically and mentally. But I also know there are good men out there. Men that are loving and caring and are good husbands and fathers. And if I am lucky to meet such a man one day…"

"Your worries are unfounded. I am sure that Phryne will not be disappointed. Frankly, I think she was afraid you will not return home, but stay in Europe. As for the matter of your husband… I do not have any say in it, but I advise you not to choose someone of a dangerous profession."

"Like a policeman?"

"Yes."

"But there are such fine men in the police force, Jack! And what do you mean, you have no say?! You are the one who is going to give me away, are you not?"

"Well, I…" The thought of such a role being given to him in the future has never crossed Jack's mind. Did it mean, that Jane thought of him as part of the family now? That she fully accepted him?

"I wonder what we are going to do at Mrs. Stanley's for the whole three months. I do understand that it is safer for Phryne to live there for the last term, but I have no idea how we are going to entertain themselves in that large house. Phryne promised me to teach me how to drive, but that is out of the question now."

"It is not that impossible. _I_ can teach you during my visits."

"Are you sure you want to waste your precious free time with me instead of spending it with Phryne?"

That little devil! Jack actually felt his cheeks heating up. With Phryne being seven months pregnant any bed activities were forbidden as per Dr. Macmillan's orders. One of the reasons for Phryne to move to her aunt's was to minimize the risk of said activities occurring. Jack could easily hold himself in check; Phryne though, was another story. Jack was astounded at how much she touched him. Small, almost meaningless touches during meals or rest in the parlor or during preparations for bed. It was as if she was checking if he was there. Jack did not know if it was still from the scare of him dying or something else, but most definitely did not mind being touched in such a manner. And he will definitely miss that while Phryne is away.

…..

"My goodness, Phryne!"

Prudence Stanley was utterly scandalized, on the brink of apoplexy. Her niece was standing in the middle of the entrance hall kissing a man. Moreover, kissing in a way that must be done only behind closed doors, closed and locked doors.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Stanley for arriving without notice, I-"

"Stop apologizing, Jack. You are family, you can visit whenever you like. You are staying for the gala, right? Let us bring your things to my room and go for a drive, I really want to-"

" _Your_ room, Phryne?"

"Oh, for God's sake, Aunt P! We are married, Jack is the father of my child. We have all the right to share a room!"

Both women turned around in a huff and started walking into opposite directions. Jack hurried after Phryne to his car.

"It was the first time you said it."

"What, Jack?"

"That I am the father of your child."

"Hm, I did say that. But you _are_ the father, cheri."

"I do not object, I am just glad for you to think so too."

"Want to feel the baby move?"

"That will be my utmost pleasure."

…..

The gala that Phryne informed Jack about was one of Mrs. Stanley's annual charity events. The gala consisted of cocktails where the guests mingled, then an auction the proceedings from which went to organizing Christmas presents of children in orphanages. The auction was followed by dinner and entertainment in the form of dancing with music provided by the orchestra.

Despite her aunt's protests Phryne was planning to attend and appear on the arm of her husband which would make quite a stir among the crème of the Melbourne society. And stir they did the moment Phryne and her escort came through the door of the hall where the refreshments were served. First of all, because pregnant women did not attend events of such nature. One of the main reasons was that they did not have anything suitable to wear. Phryne had no such problems, she ordered the dress just for such an occasion with final stitches made when it was clear when she was putting it on. She was wearing a long velvet dress of deep burgundy accented by a ruby necklace and earrings. The dress by no means tried to hide the pregnancy, but the high waist allowed the heavy cloth to fall around the stomach so it was visible but not protruding. Secondly, who was the man beside her?

…...

"I see your footman is not beside you anymore?"

Phryne turned to the woman who posed a rather rude question. And _she_ was considered unworthy of high society. "Lady Lawrence, how nice it is to see you after all this time." If the lady was not as foolish as she looked in her outdated outfit, then she would hear Phryne's sarcasm interlaced with every word of her polite address. "Have you been unwell?"

"No, I am perfectly fine. Not to say the same about you, my dear."

Phryne moved around on her chaise to take a more comfortable position. She certainly could not mingle around with guests due to not being able to remain upright for long periods of time. That was why Aunt Prudence placed a pleasant enough chaise into a corner with a small table for Phryne to keep her food on. Jack was the one who brought food and refreshments for her, also kept her company since he did not particular want to talk to people he knew but did not care about, they had too many secrets he did not want to delve into onto his day off. His wife was a much more pleasant company, especially while she quietly ridiculed the members of high society that were passing them.

"Oh, Lady Lawrence, I feel perfectly healthy. And he is not my footman, he is my husband."

"Your _husband_?!"

"Why so surprised? If I recall correctly you have two sons. Did your husband not wait on you while you were expecting?"

"No-o-o, I spent that time in the country house…"

"Good for you. Oh, Jack, here you are. Do I hear music in the other hall?"

"Yes, the auction is delayed so the musicians are entertaining the guests."

"You promised me at least one waltz, Jack."

"I did, but are you sure your feet will manage? I do not mind caring you around, but such behavior would be highly inappropriate under the circumstances."

"They certainly will."

Jack assisted Phryne with standing up and they headed towards the music, leaving the gaping Lady Lawrence in their wake.

….

"I am sure he married her for the money."

"Indeed, why else marry such a woman? She must have slept with half of Melbourne."

"And the baby? I doubt she herself knows whose it is."

"Well, she will tire of him sooner or later, I certainly do not mind of playing with that piece of candy for a bit."

"Hear, hear. Why does she always get the best men? What does she have that we do not? Uses some dirty tricks in bed?"

"That must be it. What else is there? Nothing. Just silks and a nice body."

"Well, not anymore. With her that huge no one will be tempted by her anymore."

"Including her dear husband."

Phryne grabbed Jack's arm to stop him from doing or saying anything rush. She was prepared for the gossip, for harsh remarks, but she knew Jack was not. And even if he was, his honorable soul would not allow his wife to be slandered so shamelessly.

"It is alright, Jack. They are just jealous. Their husbands are not tempted by them anymore either. They can only dream of what we have. Now look, is she not a beauty?"

"Phryne, what are you doing?"

"I am bidding, Jack. For your early Christmas present."

"You want to buy me a _car_?"

"I am telling you, he is with her only for the money."

"Well, it mostly for all of us. We need a family car now and Hispano has had one too many repairs. This one is powerful and safe. What is not to like?"

"But seriously, you cannot buy a car just looking at its picture. You need to test run it and check the engine-"

"I know all that, cheri. I will not pay until you and our favorite taxi drivers make sure that she is perfect inside and out. But I still want to make it your present. I never manage to make you a right one. Remember, when I bought you cufflinks for your birthday? And you said you had nowhere to wear them to. And your gifts are always so thoughtful. I still do not know where you managed to get that silk scarf from, the quality and patterns are top class."

"I have my sources."

"Did you hear? She bought him cufflinks when they were not even courting. Outrageous!"

"There was no courting in the first place. It was a shotgun wedding. Obviously."

"She actually won the bidding on that car! How does a single woman have so much money?"

"She must not be just sleeping around, but collecting dues as well."

At that Jack did turn around to look at the gossiping women two rows back. He wanted to say some choice words disregarding the public setting, but was interrupted by a scream from the next room.

"Robbery! Thief! Thief is in the garden!"

"Gun, Phryne, quickly."

"What do you-"

"You always have your gun on you. Give it here."

"Guilty as charged," she said with a sigh, handling the small golden gun over to Jack, who expertly controlled if it was loaded, running through the panicked crowd of guests towards the French windows that opened into the garden.

The thief was no novice. The later investigation revealed that he arrived at the estate disguised as a servant and waited till the auction had ended. He previously changed into a dark outfit and grabbed the money before they were deposited into the safe. The dark clothes did not allow for him to be seen in the garden with no illumination, but the white soles of his shoes were visible enough for Jack to shoot him down with the fourth attempt.

"Why is our every social outing interrupted by a crime? At least this time it is not a murder."

Phryne managed to get to her husband since nobody wanted to stand near a shooting man in case the bullets went into the wrong direction. "Because, Jack, it is just what we do. Aunt P must be devastated. Oh, she is coming here with that determined look of hers. Please, Jack, just call the ambulance and one of your sergeants can process the scene. The thief was clearly caught red handed. Do not spoil our evening."

"I will need to make a statement. I did discharge a weapon."

"But the police can wait for that statement for at least until the day after tomorrow."

"Inspector! The most disgraceful business! I am sure this will be all over the papers tomorrow. The gala is ruined!"

"Have you called the police, Aunt P?"

"I… thought… the Inspector…"

"I am off duty, Mrs. Stanley. I understand you do not want publicity, but I am here only as your guest. It will be easier for all involved to call for the police officer to come, take the statements and remove the perpetrator from your premises."

The last argument won Prudence Stanley over and she rushed in a huff to call for the authorities. To appease the guests and to take their minds from the bygones the dinner was served early.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I see, you were serious about having a child."

Phryne turned around at the familiar voice the owner of which she did not expect to see that evening. Though now Phryne did recall that her aunt mentioned inviting the Chestertons and Phryne just waved it off saying that Aunt P could invite whoever she wanted.

"Rosie… You look well."

"I think, we can skip the pleasantries. Is this Jack's child?"

Phryne was not surprised by the question. She did not know however what good it would do for Rosie to know the answer. "There is something I have been wanting to ask you for some time, if you answer truthfully than I will do the same to this and any other question you want."

"This is a tempting proposition, Missis- ah, this is rather awkward to call you by the name I once bore."

"Indeed."

"I agree to your terms. A private setting is more suitable, is it not?"

"I completely agree." Phryne searched for Jack with her eyes and found him near the back of the room talking to the sent constable. He looked delightful in his tuxedo, but not because of the well tailored suit, but the very posture that exuded confidence and strength. At that same moment, Jack turned his head and their eyes connected in silent conversation. Phryne mouthed 'blue parlor' and tilted her head towards her future interlocutor. Jack frowned in confusion seeing his current wife planning to converse with his former wife. Phryne gestured for him not to worry and headed to the blue parlor hand in hand with Missis Chesterton.

"What is it you wanted to ask, hm… Phryne?"

"Why did you give Jack up, Rosie?"

"What do you mean?"

"I do not understand how a woman can have such a man and give him up. He is highly intelligent, an accomplished musician, a man of great physic and beauty. The way he dances and sings, embellishes his speech with most beautiful quotations. The man of honor, endless kindness and integrity. Not to mention, an amazing lover. How could you let such a man go? How could you push him out of your bed?"

"The war-"

"The war changed everybody, it is not an excuse to abandon your husband."

"I did not abandon him! When Jack returned from the war, he was different, broken. Withdrawn, melancholic, without a purpose. If he played, which was rare, the tunes were so sad they made me cry. But he was not the only one. We, the wives of other veterans, gathered together to find the solution, to help our husbands to truly return back to us. The nightmares, the depression, the unexpected flares of anger. I went through it all. And I really wanted to help, but he did not let me in. His pride would not let me. But that was not the worst of it. Other men returned to their jobs, the tailors, the butchers, the bakers, but the war did not stop for Jack. He continued to kill. During his first year in the service after the war he killed six suspects. Six! The number gradually decreased with the years, but I just could not share my bed with a killer! And then the baby died-"

"As if Jack killed his child."

"Yes!"

"He did not kill Sydney Fletcher, though, and I am not sorry to say that the bastard deserved that bullet. One does not need to take a life to destroy it and you willingly shared the bed with _that_ man."

"I did not know!"

"Yes, you did not. Does not mean, that the suspects Jack shot did not deserve it. It could have been self-defense for all you know. But let us not dwell on the past. I still do not understand how you could exchange Jack for such pretentious scum as Fletcher but heart _is_ blind."

"For a long time Jack was not who you describe him to be. I do not remember when was the last time I heard him laugh. All I remember is the pain, screams and tears. And silence. You can accuse me of being blind towards Sydney's true nature, but I wanted to feel like a woman again and he gave me that. Yes, I was blind, but at least I was happy for a while. You promised to answer my question in return. Is Jack the father of your child?"

"No, but he will be."

"You cheated on him and he still married you?! Does he even know it is not his?"

"I have never cheated on Jack."

One did not need to be a Lady Detective to understand what that statement insinuated. "So you are only using him. You do not love him. How is it better than what I, according to you, did?"

"I care for Jack very deeply."

"And what happens if you lose the baby? You will leave him to continue with you previous lifestyle?"

"No. I will never do something like this to Jack. I will not divorce him, neither will I leave him. I lived through the war, I know what Jack went through. I am amazed at his ability to remain sane, to fight that nightmare off. I am sorry that your marriage must have been sacrificed for that, but Rosie… you did not fight hard enough. Jack is worthy that fight."

"And _you_ are worthy to be with him?"

"No and I doubt I will ever be."

There was a painfully familiar knock at the door and Jack entered without waiting for a response. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Jack. Missis Chesterton was just leaving."

"I wish you an easy delivery, Missis Robinson."

…

"With all this commotion around the baby, we have never discussed your marriage, Phryne dear."

Phryne looked up at her aunt from buttering the toast. She put it down on her plate and went on to pouring another cup of tea, prolonging any kind of response on her part.

Aunt Prudence was not to be deterred, however. "I did not object to Guy's marriage to Isabella, because, frankly, I doubted it would last. And believe me, they are not drawing divorce papers only because their finances I tied up in some joined venture. But it is their business-"

"As is _my_ marriage."

"Yes, yes, but, Phryne, I just want you to have a normal marriage without your usual flippancy. Even if the circumstances were not favorable in the beginning, you can still build a proper family."

"What do you mean 'not favorable'?!" Phryne bristled, putting her cup down with a loud clunk, making her aunt fear for the state of her precious china.

"Do not take me for a fool, dear. Jack Robinson can be of low station, but he proved himself to be a man of high moral values. If his intentions had been honorable, he would have made them known right from the start. There would have been a proper period of courting, a properly long engagement and then a proper wedding, not a rushed ceremony in a public office with no reception or guests."

"So this is your only concern? For my wedding not being a _proper_ social event?!"

"No, Phryne, my concern is for you to be happy. I saw you two yesterday in the music room. You were singing some silly songs, but you were laughing, you looked like you were enjoying yourself. And then in the garden…"

Phryne smiled, recalling the circumstances Aunt P. was describing. Jack and she hid themselves from Mrs. Stanley's prying and judging eyes in the music room to spend some time in private. Jack was playing the songs from the sheet music Phryne recently acquired. It was pure fun. Later in the evening they reclined in one of the garden's secluded spots with her lying against Jack, who rubbed her belly in slow circles. Not much was said. Phryne has never enjoyed silence as she did then. Being in Jack's arms brought the yet unfamiliar feeling of contentment. Phryne made it her mission to not being content with anything, never stopping her search for the bigger, more exciting adventure, but not anymore. Jack left only a couple of hours ago and she was already missing his warmth, missing his very presence.

"It is not appropriate to spy on people during their private moments, Aunt Prudence."

"I was not spying! I just happened to be in the vicinity."

"Oh, just say what you so desperately want to say!"

"Let us have it your way then, Phryne. I will ask directly. Did you marry just not to disgrace this family even further or do you actually love the man?"

Phryne had never founded the activity of buttering a toast more fascinating.

…..

"I understand, Jack. You cannot do anything about it... Make sure that that bastard spends the rest of his life behind bars. …Yes, I feel fine. … You do not need to worry about anything. Dot came for a visit for a couple of days. … Yes, both she and Hugh are making it to the party. … At least next year I will be able to dance with you properly. … Be save, cheri."

"Is everything alright, ma'am? Are you… _crying_? Did something happen?!" Dot rushed to Phryne as the she saw her mistress hunched over the telephone.

"Jack cannot make it to my birthday party. He is being held in court for a whole week. But he said he would be here on Christmas."

"Cheer up, ma'am, it is only four days away."

"Four _more_ days, Dot."

"Pregnant women surely are emotional," one of the maids remarked in passing.

Somehow Dot was not sure that Missis Robinson's tears could be attributed only to pregnancy.

….

After four excruciating days Christmas did come with Jack arriving driving the new Robinsons household's car which was technically Phryne's present for him. But since they had a joint bank account and Phryne could not personally make the transaction, it fell on Jack to inspect and deliver their new toy. Instead of grabbing the keys and wobble to take the ride in the brand new and shining vehicle, Phryne grabbed onto Jack and greeted him rather passionately _in the middle of the entrance hall_ and her aunt's rules be damned.

The Christmas party was more or less a family affair, but Doctor Macmillan was also invited along with Albert, Cecil and Mr. Butler. Aunt Prudence was strangely lenient that year, allowing her staff to join the celebration so the whole event was turning to be remarkably informal. The dinner was followed by the coco in the music room where Jack took charge of the grand piano with Phryne by his side to provide dance music for the eclectic audience. Eclectic meaning not only people of different social classes but ages too, since a large number of staff's children was also present. Despite her declaration some years ago of her not doing children, Phryne spent quite some time with if not playing with Mary's son (since she could not possible run after the unstoppable boy with endless sources of energy), but at least watching their interactions for long periods of time. She took her preparations to be a mother quite seriously.

The party was slowly winding down with children already half asleep, but Jane wanted just one more game to play. The game that involved semi-parasitic greenery. Phryne and Jack were engrossed in a conversation about the car and the jazz tunes that were his present to Phryne, so they missed various couples ambushed by Jane, including Aunt Prudence and Mr. Butler, particularly Mrs. Stanley's blush after Mr. Butler brushed a kiss against her cheek.

"Now Jack and Phryne!"

Both were startled by the appearance of mistletoe in front of them. They were instantly transported to the almost identical moment during the celebration of Christmas in July. Moving just several inches towards each other could have changed their lives that day, but they did not, paralyzed by fears and misconceptions about each other.

"We are waiting!" Jane urged them on. Despite clear attraction between her foster parents, she had yet to see any displays of affection. Even Dot and Hugh shared light kisses in others' presence.

"There is no need to put us on display just for your entertainment-" Phryne started to protest, but stopped, feeling Jack's pulling her toward him.

"There is nothing for us to hide from now, cheri."

Jane clearly exaggerated her knowledge about men to Jack, since she had not yet seen anyone kissing like _that_. She also understood that if she witnessed such kissing on regular basics, she would be in constant state of embarrassment, since there was so much raw emotion shared in that kiss, emotion that was so intimate that should be kept only between them.

Aunt Prudence did make everybody sing another Christmas carol that time. However she did knew something her niece had not realized as of yet. She prayed Phryne realized it soon, since her happiness was indeed Prudence Stanley's concern.

…..

Closer to New Year's Jack managed to get a day off to spend it with Phryne. They found an extremely comfortable couch for Phryne to lie on in one of drawing rooms where hopefully no one will disturb them. Though it could be argued that Phryne's comfort depended more on Jack rubbing her feet than the lavish couch upholstery.

"I have a confession to make, Phryne."

"Sounds serious."

"It is."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Phryne felt suddenly very cold, panic settling in, pulling her legs towards her in unconscious defensive reaction. The last time they had a similar conversation was burned into her mind at time reappearing in her nightmares. Back then Jack severed all ties between them; he could not possibly be wishing to do the same again, could he? They seemed to reach a semblance of normal marriage, did they not? Even if Jack being more away than with his new family. Could there be something seriously wrong she had no idea about?

"I wanted to tell you for some time, Phryne, but did not know how to breach the subject. But yesterday I received this."

Phryne took the handed card with trepidation. Her confusion grew threefold when she read the inscription in golden cursive writing. The receiver of the card was cordially invited to the wedding ceremony of Chief Superintendent Charles Middleton and Susan Trenton on the twelfth of April the following year. "Should I… know these people?"

"No, but you met Sus a while ago."

Phryne's breath hitched in her throat, hearing the nickname. Jack and that woman were obviously very close, but what was their relationship? Another old friend?

"Well, 'met' is a bit of a stretch. You saw her at the ball."

"The woman in the red dress."

"Yes, Susan is… my cousin from my mother's side. She married late more out of desperation that affection. The man turned out to be a crook. After years of torturous marriage she finally managed to get a divorce and four years later decided to move on. She asked me to introduce her to… honest men as she put it, so I did. I am happy that she found a decent man this time. Charles is a widower with an adolescent daughter, he is a good man and will treat her right."

"This is what you wanted to confess? That you went to the ball with your _cousin_?"

"No, I want to finally take off my chest that I… deliberately told you that I was going with someone else. I wanted you to know how it feels to be rejected in favor of another woman. Susan is only two years younger than me. We were always close, it was easy to make it look like we were lovers to someone who had no idea who Susan was. I knew you could not help yourself but come to see for yourself. The whole charade was meant to be a… joke, even if it was my selfish and rather pitiful revenge for the Earl's case. But I could not imagine that you would… react like you did, losing all reason… I will never forgive myself for what I said to you that morning, but I was angry, Phryne. So angry at the woman who demanded to know about my female company while I was staying stupidly faithful to the said woman I had no relations with while she was admitting men in her boudoir on a daily basis."

"Faithful, Jack? You mean to say that there was _no one_ since Rosie?"

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"But Concetta?.."

"She was only a friend."

Phryne made calculations in her head. And those calculations told her that Jack had been without a woman for almost ten years. Ten years of loneliness… Battling the criminals day after day, returning to an empty home, empty bed… His anger towards her was completely justified. "The Earl's case?"

"You do not remember?"

"I do, of course, but-"

"You turned the whole case into your personal playground. You completely undermined my authority, prancing around talking to witnesses without my permission, messing with evidence. Investigating at your leisure, bossing my constables around as you pleased. I was not at all surprised to see you having breakfast at the Earl's house, wearing only a robe, on the fourth day after the body of one of his guests was found murdered only several meters from where you were sitting.

The moment Earl of Lewes entered my office to report the murder, I knew… You gave him that look… The way you look at all your prey. He indeed was young, handsome, rich, intelligent, had great taste in art and literature, an adventurer and explorer with no binds and commitments. The general opinion, including mine, was that you had finally found your match. The whole month the investigation continued and the dead bodies count reached four, you continued to live at the Earl's house as if nothing was happening. You and Earl were inseparable, it was the first time I saw you look… infatuated. The Earl was obviously also very taken with you. How could he not be?"

"And then the maid, who was in love with the Earl and killed women she was jealous of, attempted to murder me in my sleep, but I happened to be in the bathroom at the time and she struck a pillow instead."

"Yes, Phryne, you could have died or been seriously injured. And for nothing it seemed. Because when the Earl left, you did not leave with him. And that hurt me the most. Just when I made peace with myself that you would disappear from my life, you sent the Earl off to his next adventure and came to my office as if the previous month did not happen. As if the man you had the longest relationship with in years did not exist! He was a decent man, he did not warrant such treatment."

"So you wanted to avenge him or yourself, Jack?"

Jack was not surprised by the direct question. He knew Phryne to be a woman of high intelligence, she could not possibly miss the message between the lines. "You toyed with me right from the start, Phryne. And I did not protest, even encouraged it. I was flattered that a woman like you showed any interest in spending time with me. I knew that nothing would come out of our twisted relationship, but I was too far gone. I hoped that something would change after you returned from England, but… then Mrs. Stanley fell ill, and then there was always something else more important be it the investigations or social obligations and then you left for China and, frankly, I had lost hope that there would be anything more between us.

While I was recuperating after Prescott stabbed me, I made a decision to be foolish the first time in my life. I was approached with a proposition to take the post of a Superintendent in a provincial town far from Melbourne. I was planning to take the post just to break the vicious circle I placed myself into by being close to you, but never _with_ you. I set myself to proposing to you with my grandmother's ring, you would have rejected me once and for all and I would have left Melbourne with no regrets.

Just hours before the time you agreed to meet me, I entered the warehouse we suspected to be a base of a contraband movers, and I saw you lying on the floor in the pool of blood. I stood there, frozen, the time seemed to stop for me. I was bewitched by the harmony of black, white and red that was the sight in front of me. I could not dare to disturb the beauty you possessed even in death.

I came to my senses only when one of the constables rushed in and checked your pulse, declaring you were actually alive. He attempted to move you, but I pushed him away and carried you out myself just to hear you breathe. When the medic at the scene informed me that you were just unconscious from the fall after you slipped on pig's blood, I made another foolish decision. I went to my superiors and declined the promotion, because there was no guarantee that my replacement would be as cooperative with you as me. You would continue your investigative exploits regardless and sooner or later there was a real possibility for you to catch your death. And I could not live with the burden of your death on my conscience because I was a coward and put my desires above your wellbeing."

"So you stayed and continued to protect me."

"Yes."

Phryne looked at the man, sitting beside her. Really looked at him. For the first time during their acquaintance Jack finally allowed her to see his true self, but not fully. During the whole monologue he looked down at the floor, avoiding looking directly at her. Phryne knew it to be a habit of Jack's to hide his true feelings that way, but she wanted to know, to see for herself even aware that she will see nothing but pain and suffering. Suffering inflicted solely by her. If only there was a way for her to turn things right… She wanted Jack to be happy (she had never contemplated such notion towards any man in her life), but she had no idea what she should do…

"If you did propose, Jack, what would you have said?"

The question was strange enough for Jack to actually turn to face his wife. He did not plan to reveal even a half of what he did that night. He did feel better for it, since it was harder with every passing day playing house without talking about their five years 'not together'. There were just too many half-truths and double meanings. To Jack, it seemed that the only place Phryne was completely open and truthful was in bed, but how could he know that she was any different with him than she was with other men?

"I do not know, Phryne."

"It would not have been in your character not to prepare something for such an occasion."

"I… I would have said that you could not have run forever, that sooner or later you would have fallen into an empty abyss you could not get out from."

"Run?"

"Not taking anything seriously since the war is just an excuse to feel up the void inside you. Parties, men, fast cars, even your dresses are just means to make you feel something, anything. But it is never enough so you search for new parties, men, cars, dresses. One day they will all become meaningless, but you have nothing to replace them with, so you slowly die inside questioning yourself why do you get up every morning. I know what I am talking about, since I was the same after returning home after the war. I truly loved Rosie when I married her, after the war I could not love her the way she deserved, not to hurt her I delved into work, my only satisfaction bringing criminals to justice. Despite the endless crime, with years catching criminals was not enough anymore, my life lost all meaning, all color…

"Until you… But you were also wearing a mask I saw every day in my mirror and I did not want you to follow into the pointless existence, at least not alone. I knew and know that I will never be enough for you either, and marriage _can_ be a cage but at least there are two inside it to support each other."

Phryne looked Jack over once again, seeing this time a completely different man. Nobody had managed to peek behind her mask before. Maybe only Mac, who went through the same war nightmare as her, but they never talked about it, respecting each other's privacy. And Jack saw it all, saw the real her. Dozens of men saw her naked, but none saw beyond the skin, none saw her soul, while Jack… How can one man have such unimaginable depths to his character?

"Should the proposal not be accompanied by some sort of romantic declaration? Would you have told me what was your in your heart, Jack?"

"No, and before you ask why… One gives his heart to another if he knows he will receive her heart in return and that is not the case between us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it is not in your nature to devote yourself to one man, to be satisfied by regularity or singularity. Moreover, the night of the car accident you said that if I dissolved our partnership it would be the same for you if I had been in the car wreck. What we do best is solve murders, nothing more. I am just a convenient tool for you to solve murders, you have no attachment to me personally, any other detective could be in my place and it would have been the same.

"That night under the stars I finally set myself to cross over the threshold, but you got distracted by a shiny flask. And this is exactly how you seem to view me. I am in your sight only until something or someone shiny catches your eye. I did not want to be Anthony to your Cleopatra, because he constantly had to fight others, including the Emperor, for her affections."

"You are _right_ , Jack, I would have rejected your proposal. You would have moved away and I… I would have cried for days and then did what I always do in a crisis – run. The same way I ran to China because I saw you and Rosie walking on a street, looking like a perfect married couple. It was not my business if it was simply a stroll or a romantic overture, but I did not want to find out. No man had made me feel jealous of him before. I had a prickling of that feeling when I saw you consoling Rosie after Sanderson's arrest. I realized I wanted to be in her place, in your arms, comforted by you. Then there was Concetta who opened my eyes to the reality that sooner or later you can meet a good woman and actually remarry. And that woman will never be me, because I will never be able to give you the stability that you want. I decided to travel far not to see how you and Rosie get together again. I had no idea what I will do after, but at least I would not witness… the courtship and what followed it.

But you are _wrong_ about my disposition towards you. You were _never_ just a policeman to me, you are an amazing man that I was instantly attracted to despite knowing that you were married. With time you revealed layer after layer of your personality that awed me. No man made me wonder so much about the possible future with him, no man made me desire to make him mine and nobody else's. I was running mad with having feelings for you I had never had, but unable to act upon them since it would bring change I had no control over and that scared me. So I continued to wear a mask of light flirting and teasing, because I could not help being apart from you at least until you found someone to spend your life with.

"If you had moved from Melbourne I would have been devastated. I would have moped around for days and then run to get you back the same way I ran back from China. I planned to be there much longer, but one day one of my companions kept talking on and on about something inconsequential and I found myself missing your voice. That deep timber that makes me tremble with every word. The feeling was so strong that I booked the quickest passage to Australia. Upon return I found out that nothing actually happened between you and Rosie, but I still had no courage to… take my mask off. Seeing you with your cousin, I thought that I had finally lost you.

"To me you, Jack, are the most precious and strongest stone in the box of shiny gemstones. A diamond, unpolished one, but I like it this way."

"What are you saying, Phryne?.."

"Despite me saying I cannot commit to one man, I seem to be always coming back to _you_. You asked for nothing, but without even noticing I gave you everything. And that includes my heart. Oh, God, Jack, are you crying?"

"I… I apologize… I hoped that if we are married… with time you may return… my feelings. I am so happy that my hopes were not in vain."

"Why did you not tell me, Jack? Why did you keep your feelings hidden?"

"I did tell you."

"When?! How can I possibly not remember?" Jack took her left hand and brushed a kiss against her ring finger. Everything instantly fell into place. 'With boundless love' was meant to remain on the ring for _her_! And she was blind yet again, so used to flashy displays of champagne, bright colored suits and sensual dance moves bordering on indecent that she did not notice Jack's usual beautiful subtlety. Never a useless word or action or a kiss, just as the ones he was peppering her hand with at that moment, slowly pulling her towards him. Phryne did not resist, not that she could deny Jack anything anymore. "This is what you meant when you said you wanted me to be the wife I cannot ever be. You did not want me to make food or do your laundry or obey your every word, you just wanted me to love you."

Jack's kiss was answer enough. Phryne had never treated kisses as anything special, more or less just a preamble to more pleasurable activities, but Jack's kisses always had an underlying message or a feeling which were not easy for Phryne to decipher. That one was easy, though. It was pure love.

They abruptly moved away from each other after feeling the baby moving particularly strongly.

"The baby seems happy that mum and dad made up," Jack said, stroking Phryne's belly as he did at every opportunity of privacy.

Watching Jack's happy smile, the smile that actually reached his eyes, she could not help but thank Fate or any other deity that blessed her with having that man in her life. "I love you Jack Robinson."

"I love you too, Phryne Robinson."

….

Later in the night after Phryne cuddled to Jack in way she would be comfortable and not move much during the night and a proper good night kiss ('proper' most definitely not in Aunt Prudence's understanding), Jack dared to return to their previous conversation. "Phryne?"

"Mm?" she purred in return. Sharing the bed with Jack those days was a treat to be savored.

"Can you tell me what really happened between you and the Earl?"

"You are right, Michal was indeed an embodiment of what I wanted in a man. Had I met him five years earlier or after the war, my life would have turned out very differently. Just three days before the case was over we were discussing our future trip to Europe. But the day before his and actually our planned departure he told me that he cannot take me away, because and these are his exact words: 'I cannot save you from spiders or have such a keen eye for art.' I do understand the first part…" That was an extremely embarrassing episode when they conducted the search in Earl's house and for some reason she decided to go to the attic. And as all old attics it was infested with spiders. Paralyzed with fear to move even an inch Phryne could have screamed or cried for help but she shouted Jack's name purely on instinct. And he heard her from two stores below and came despite their constant bickering during the case not agreeing on anything. He cared her out, Phryne clinging to him as some scared kid. When they happened on the Earl and other servants who heard the screams, Jack told them that there was a small accident on the stairs and that Miss Fisher just required a little rest. Earl of Lewes was obviously intelligent enough to connect the dots. "What art was he talking about? Now wait… he did leave you a rectangle package at the station before we left for the docks. What was that about? Are you _blushing_ , cheri? Now you must tell me _all_ about it!"

"Earl insisted on giving me a token of his appreciation for solving the case, even if I did not actually do anything substantial. He did not want to hear a 'no' for an answer so I asked for a painting in his collection."

"So why are you blushing? Oh, is it a _nude_?"

"To a degree…"

"I do not remember you bringing any paintings from your house."

"It is still there."

"Why?"

"I could not possibly…"

"Jack Robinson having a gaudy secret… Now I cannot fall asleep until I find out what is the painting of. Is it a woman?"

"Well, yes."

"And what-"

"It is 'In wait for a lover'."

Phryne knew that painting very well. On it was depicted a woman on a bed completely naked but for the bed sheet low on hips that left her torso uncovered. The woman was staring into the distance through the large window. The audience could see only the woman's back and a profile since her whole body was turned towards the window, waiting for her lover to appear on the road that disappeared into the horizon. Phryne knew that painting very well because _she_ posed for it.

"Michal did not recognize me despite seeing me naked every night and you did, cheri. You are one fascinating man, Jack. You must bring the painting here."

"I cannot, I do not want it on display."

"If you are protecting my honor-"

"It is special for me, Phryne. I do not want to hang it in the row of others like it was in the Earl's gallery."

"We can hang it in your study and cover it with a panel so only you can see it."

"This is acceptable."

"But you have to promise me something, Jack. Do not make me wait for long."

"We already waited for each other long enough."

"For two sensible adults we did act as two little children. If only we had talked without reservations at least once, we could have been building our life together years ago."

"Fear had a mighty grip on both of us, but not anymore."

"You need to leave early tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately."

"I will be waiting for your next visit, Jack."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Is Detective Inspector Jack Robinson available?"

"Yes, but he has… a visitor… so if you can wait, ma'am…"

Missis Chesterton easily determined Jack's visitor's identity by the constable's blushing and stammering over words. Intrigued beyond measure she stealthily moved to the slightly ajar door of Jack's office while the constable on duty turned away to answer the telephone. She peeked into the crack and instantly turned away blushing bright red. She was a twice married woman of forty, she could not be blushing after seeing someone locked in a passionate embrace. But it was so… powerful, lustful, as if they tried to consume each other.

"What are you doing here, Phryne?"

Rosie deemed it now safe to return to her… observations.

"I decided to bring you lunch. Mr. B complained to me that you are not eating properly."

"But in your condition-"

"Cec drove me here, he had a lot of practice with driving Alice around while she was pregnant. So he drove _very_ slowly."

"Thank you for the food then."

"You better thank me for daring to leave house without any lipstick. It was a sacrifice I made to be able to kiss you at work without leaving any evidence. Smart, am I?"

"As always. But seriously, Phryne, you are due in mere weeks-"

"I missed you, cheri."

"I miss you too."

Rosie had to look away again not wanting to witness another passionate scene. What was going on? Was their marriage not one of convenience?

"I actually have a surprise for you, Phryne. I think, I have a perfect candidate for Mr. Butler's aid."

"Oh? Let us see. Seventeen, no family, arrested for a fight in front of the gambling den. Interesting… What was he doing there?"

"According to his words, he was trying to stop his friend from gambling away what little money he had."

"Loyal, dependable. I like him. I am going to run some errands and then we can visit the cells so Mr. Butler can access… Richard. Let us hope that he lives up to such powerful name."

"You understand that he will be released into my custody. If he to run, we will be in serious trouble with the authorities."

"He looks like a smart kid, it would be stupid to run, at least right away. What about his friend?"

"Stabbed in the fight. Did not make it."

"Poor boy. I will be back in a couple of hours. And… this piece of jewelry you catalogued as a brooch is actually a part of a tiara. According to the technique and design it is the work of Gilderoy and sons. They are all hush-hush about their clientele but I can… ask around, pretending I want a similar piece made."

Jack signed in defeat. There was no way the police officers could find out where the piece of jewelry came from. "I agree, but be _very_ careful."

"Do not worry, Inspector, I was actually thinking to visit them anyway to order a present for Jane. Hopefully, they are not the perpetrators, I do not want for them to get out of business. Their craftsmanship _is_ exquisite. Now eat your lunch, Jack, I will report to you in a couple of hours. Just like old times, hm?"

"But have Cecil with you at all times."

"Of course, cheri. Now before I do my make-up as any proper woman should…"

Rosie watched in mild shock as her straight laced husband allowed to be pulled by the tie in yet another kiss which fortunately for the accident spectator was not a long one. Rosie saw as the current Missis Robinson whispered something to Jack and his glance darted right at the door where Rosie was standing. She was clearly found out, but the expected reaction of shame or outrage did not follow. Instead Jack's lips formed a rather naughty smirk.

Phryne applied her trademark red lipstick and glided through the door giving no indication of knowing that Rosie was standing right to the side of it. At least she was spared _that_ embarrassment. She knocked on the door unsure if that was the right cause of action, but good upbringing could not be forgotten even in such unusual moments.

"Come in."

"Good day, Jack."

"To you too, Rosie, have a seat. Is this a social call or you are here to report a crime?"

"I… wanted to visit you, but I did not know… how to reach you out of work."

"The traditional way, you could have telephoned or left your card for me to call you back. You know very well where I live."

"I most certainly do…"

"Want to share lunch? Phryne always makes the staff pack too much for one person."

"I do not want to intrude."

"You already did."

There it was… the scorn for watching him and his… wife. But it disappeared almost instantly replaced by a… mischievous impression. Rosie looked closely at the man sitting in front of her. He looked completely different from the time she saw him last and it was not the brown suit instead of a gray one or the brown tie with splashes of green; it was the relaxed shoulders, the posture of a… content man? And the smile, the constant smile of a happy person.

"You have never kissed me like that."

"You never asked, Rosie."

While Rosie contemplated any answer to the rather outrageous remark (how can a woman _ask_ anything of the sort?), Jack helped himself to the lunch basket. He was talking out the food when Rosie noticed something even more out of ordinary than a new suit.

"Are you wearing a _ring_ , Jack?!"

"Phryne does not like when women get confused about my marital status."

"So she put you on a leach. She, of all people…"

"She is wearing my ring and I am wearing hers, there is nothing more to it."

"I never stopped caring for you, Jack."

"Me too, Rosie. Part of my heart will always belong to you, but only part. Everything else belongs now to my new family."

"So you are happy?"

"Yes, Rosie, I am very happy."

"But how can you have happiness without love?"

"What do you want to say by that, Rosie?"

"She _does not_ love you. She said as much herself."

"A lot changed since then. Phryne did admit that it was your words that made her realize that her complicated feelings in my regard were not so complicated at all. For that you have my gratitude. Are _you_ happy in your marriage?"

"All things considered. I wonder… when is the baby due?"

"Three weeks."

"And she is driving around?!"

"That is Phryne for you. But everything will be alright. Despite her behavior she has a very rational mind and will not do anything to compromise her health."

"You really want this child, do you not, Jack?"

"Very much so."

"My husband and I… are thinking about adopting. A ten-year-old or older."

"Good for you. Is that what you wanted to talk about? I doubt you will have any problems with Welfare, you have a very stable environment in your house."

"I wanted to ask you… if you consider me to be a bad mother… after… you know."

"No, Rosie, I do not. I do regret that our marriage was ruined that way, but fear is a powerful enemy, the fiercest of them all. Neither me nor Phryne know how to be a parent to a small child, but we will try to our best abilities. And you should try to."

Upon leaving Rosie kept thinking that she really did not fight for Jack hard enough.

…..

The raid was brutal. The Irish mob, that decided to make a name for themselves on the new territory, had nothing to lose. Machine guns were repeatedly fired at the police and civilians, two of Jack's men were wounded. A lot of civilians hurt or dead. Jack dragged himself to the station, dreading the night or actually the day that would follow. The paperwork will take his last strength.

"Detective Inspector?"

"Yes, Constable." Jack shook his head at that young constable's shocked look. He must have looked a fright with dust and dry blood on his clothes.

"Your wife, sir…"

"Yes?"

"She called…"

"And?"

"The baby, sir…"

"What? What about the baby?!"

"It is… coming, sir!" the frightened constable blurted out.

"When was that?!"

"Three hours ago."

Jack turned on his heels and stormed to the exit against the crowd of mobsters brought to the cells. "Collins, you are in charge! Am I not available, even for the Commissioner!"

….

Phryne woke up to see a mop of dark brown hair at her bed. The owner of the hair and the fedora clutched in his hand was muttering something, words she had not heard in a long time.

"Jack? Jack, are you… praying?"

Jack was beside her in instant, the hat landing somewhere on the floor not that any of them cared. "Oh, cheri, how do you feel?"

"Still pregnant as you see. The contractions seized for the time being. So were you praying?"

"Yes, when a man cannot do anything to help, his only choice is to pray. I asked God to keep you and the child safe."

"We need to end this situation of me knowing nothing about you, Jack. I do not even know what church you go to!"

"I am not an avid churchgoer, but we would go to the same church."

"Does that mean we are going to christen the child in a Protestant church?"

"I suppose so, but then the Collinses cannot be godparents since they are Catholic. Have you chosen the names?"

"It will be rather difficult to find anybody else. Frankly, I do not trust anybody with my child besides Mac and my staff. But we can choose the godparents later, right?"

"Of course."

"And the names… Adele Katherine Robinson and William Jonathan Robinson. What do you think?"

"Katherine?"

"Oh stop smirking! I find it a very strong name for a woman, but we are not going to call her Kat!"

"By no means. But why Jonathan?"

"It is a very strong name, just like his father."

"Thank you, Phryne. …I never thought we would reach this point."

"Of course, we would. It is like it goes for everyone. First, you marry then you have kids… All very trivial."

"Trivial? You?"

"Yes, Jack, me. I do have the same feelings as everybody else. I asked Mac to allow me to watch women giving birth, to prepare myself mentally… And I am scared, cheri. Not of the pain, I can live through that. But things happen… I got my affairs in order-"

"Do not even think of such things, Phryne! We battled through too much for everything to end like this!"

"I know, Jack, and I hope that everything will be fine, but if… if I lose the baby… I told Rosie that I would neither leave nor divorce you, but what I did not tell her is that if I am fit to, I will try again and give you the child you so desperately want."

"Phryne, please… Do not say such things… And you do not have to-"

"Stop saying that I do not have to. I do everything because I want to do it. I do not want to fear, but I do. Please, Jack, tell me something that will make the fear go away."

"Hm… there have been talks about me getting a promotion if the today's raid ends in convictions."

"Oh, that is wonderful, Jack! This is long overdue! Ouch!"

"Lay down, cheri, you certainly should not move like that right now."

"But I want to congratulate you!"

"You can certainly do it later. There are several conditions to that promotion. The placement is in Stawell."

"Hm, never been there. So the final decision will be passed on after the trial? How long will it take? Your boss does understand that the newborn cannot be transported for several months."

"You… want us to move?"

"I am your wife, cheri. Do you think, I will protest you accepting a promotion that you righteously deserve?"

"But it is a provincial town, there is no high society there. You want to leave all your friends and Missis Collins?"

"I was going to let Dot go if she gets pregnant and that will be rather soon, I hope. I was planning to give her some work as a seamstress (she will need the extra money), and the distance will not be an obstacle to that. As for my friends… they can always come visit, and if they do not, then they are not my friends. Believe me, Jack, if there is no society in that town, I will create one."

"Of that I am certain. But it is a rather small town, it is doubtful there will be any intriguing crimes, moreover I will not be in the field much as a Superintendent."

"That means that you will be out of harm's way. That also means that you will be understaffed and can use my expertise."

"So you approve then?"

"Of course, but you did not need _my_ approval."

"As you keep saying, you are my wife, any good husband knows that he needs his wife's agreement to big changes in their life."

"Um, cheri, be a good husband and call Mac. My water just broke."

Jack did go and called for Doctor Macmillan who rushed into the room with Missis Collins and Jane in tow. Prudence Stanley, despite everything happening in her house, decided to not participate and Jack knew why. She was too emotionally invested. He could imagine her sitting in her chambers, probably praying for safe delivery.

Jack sat down on a comfy coach in the next room to Phryne's, but it did not feel comfortable at all. He could not help but recall the last time he was waiting like that. Remembered Rosie's screams that reverberated in his heart. But Phryne was not Rosie. She must be cursing Heaven and Hell with the vilest words imaginable… and unimaginable. She is also much older than Rosie when she was in labor with their child. Jack swore to himself that if, God forbid, something did happen to Phryne, he would not give the child up. It would be a war with Welfare, but the war worth fighting.

Doctor Macmillan exited a room with an exasperated expression and Jack's heart sank which was clearly mirrored on his paled face.

"Do not worry, Inspector. Everything is going as it is supposed to be. No complications are expected. Phryne is just… let us say, getting on my nerves. We did not talk much out of the morgue, but I wanted to thank you for what you did for Phryne. She needed this. She needed you in her life. The year before the marriage she seemed to be on some self-destruction pattern and it was not just her usual 'going with the flow, not care where it takes me'. She was all over the place. Dot kept her anchored, but with her marriage to Collins, everything seemed to be falling apart. So thank you."

"Glad to be of service."

"Phryne told me of your tactical maneuvers. _Never_ thought I would see Phryne Fisher as a jealous harpy. Not a particularly attractive sight, so do not provoke her in the future."

"I have no reason to."

Doctor Macmillan returned to her matron duties as if nothing if importance has been said, but Jack recognized the warning for what it was. His answer was truthful, with woman like Phryne in his life no man would wish to stray. Waking by her side every morning, hearing her whispers of love… It was Jack's personal Heaven.

But for the next six hours he had to descend into his personal Hell, listening to Phryne's curses and barks and roars, unable to ease her pain or help in any way. But after six hours he heard another cry, a strong cry of a newborn. The most beautiful sound Jack heard in his life.

There were sounds of shuffling of people, water splashing, women's whispering while Jack waited by the door with baited breath, thinking over and over again 'Phryne is fine. Phryne must be fine.'

The doors were finally opened by tired but beaming Jane. "You have a daughter."

Jack moved into the room as if in a trance. On a rational plane he did understand that the result of Phryne's giving birth was him becoming a father, a father to a girl as it turned out, but his emotions were still behind his brain. He was a father! What a glorious feeling! He turned to the right to see Doctor Macmillan expertly washing and wrapping the still crying infant. He moved towards the cries as if spellbound, but turned around on his heels, hearing the barest of whispers from the bed.

"Jack?"

"Cheri, how do you feel?"

"Returning to our previous conversation, not pregnant anymore," Phryne answered, attempting to sit up, but giving up on the idea because of the remnants of the pain.

"In good humor, I see," Jack remarked, squeezing her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

Jane and Dot decided to make themselves scarce, seeing as the conversation was taking an intimate nature.

"Want to meet the new member of the family?" Mac announced, taking Jack and Phryne out of the soul searching gaze.

"She looks exactly like you, Phryne."

"How can you possibly tell?!"

Phryne looked at the baby. She was indeed red, small and wrinkly, but she was the result of nine months of pregnancy and six hours of excruciating pain. The life experience that could be rivaled by length and physical and emotional pain only by her time as the nurse during the war. This baby that she created and brought into this world, the greatest miracle of life, miracle in _her_ life.

"Welcome home, Adele Katherine Robinson."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next two months were hectic in the Robinsons' household, first of all because they were still living on two houses. Phryne surprised absolutely everybody with her decision to breastfeed the baby herself for as long as she could. Dot had to get back to her own family, but Jane staid to help out.

Jack wanted to take leave to share the responsibilities for the newborn, but since his promotion did hinder on the convictions of the Irish mobsters, he had no choice but to spend considerable time at the station. Though, he did drive every day to the Stanley's residence to be with his wife and daughter. On Phryne insistence he slept in one of the guestrooms on the opposite end of the house so the baby's cries did not wake him. That was not an easy choice for both Jack and Phryne, but the practicality of it was clear to both of them.

One of the parlors was turned into the investigation headquarters where Jack and Phryne conducted a joined detective work on the evidence in the Irish mob case. Despite of disrupted sleeping patterns Phryne was completely engrossed into the investigation since so much was at stake. Adele's cradle was always close by if she needed attendance. The baby's constant presence at the headquarters did bring up some embarrassing situations…

Once Hugh arrived late in the evening to bring transcripts of the interviews conducted during the day and almost let the papers fly around the room when he saw Phryne's state of dress, well more like undress. She was in deep discussion with Jack so did not acknowledge Hugh's beat red face and eyes that were looking everywhere but at her. Hugh finally neared the table and put the papers onto the lid, still averting his glance looking rather comical in the process.

"What is wrong with Hugh?" Phryne asked upon the Leading Senior Constable's leave.

"I think, you should cover yourself before allowing anyone to enter, cheri."

Phryne looked down onto her gown which she found very presentable and even modest. Oh. Adele was contently sucking on her breast that made the said breast completely exposed. "He will get used to it."

Hugh Collins has no choice but to get used to it.

…

April rolled around without anyone noticing. Only Richard Hastings, who reluctantly agreed to go into service for the Robinsons (he had no other place to go, so why not?), did and only because Mr. Butler constantly reminded him to be on his best behavior and do everything properly (not leave even a speck of dust on the piano! (another form of torture surely)) because the masters are finally coming home. Richard was definitely intrigued. He has not spoken to Detective Inspector or his pregnant wife since the day they visited him in his cell with an unexpected proposition. Mr. Butler did keep him updated on the going ons, like that the mistress gave birth to a girl, but he had no idea what the Robinsons were actually like.

He was slightly afraid of the Inspector. He seemed to be a good sort. Richard only briefly saw him when he appeared at the residence late at night. The Inspector always looked sad and distraught, so Richard stayed away from him, not to butt into other people business.

But no matter what young Richard thought about his masters, they were coming home at last.

…

"Jack? Is that you?" Phryne called out, hearing the front door open and close.

"Yes. Are you ready?"

Phryne hurried down the stairs to reunite with her husband. They saw each other only yesterday, but it was mostly a fleeting moment of them being alone together. The whole day was spent unpacking, settling Adele in her new nursery, admitting friends that somehow found out she was back in town and then Jack left for the courthouse… And in the morning he needed to go to the Central for the… inauguration or something of the kind.

Phryne reached the bottom of the stairs and… Phryne Fisher swooned for no man. No matter how handsome, alluring or seductive he was she did not allow all her senses to be overwhelmed to the point of completely losing her grasp on reality. That is until Jack Robinson stepped through the door wearing a police uniform.

She came right then and there, in broad daylight without even a word or a touch. The orgasm was so strong that she had to grab the railing to remain standing.

Jack was instantly by her side, steadying her. "Are you alright?"

"Tell me, Jack…" she breathed out in a raspy whisper, her arm going slowly up from Jack's elbow to the back of his neck, pulling them closer, "since when the rough, scratchy and utterly indistinctive uniform became so arousing?"

"Depends on who is looking at it."

"Or who wears it…"

Jack's lips were a breath away from hers when he pulled away. "We really need to go, Phryne."

"Uuuuuuuuurh! You cannot do this to me, Jack! It has been _five_ months!"

"It most certainly was, but we need to go, it is a long drive."

"We can save the time if _I_ drive."

"Not with me in the car."

Phryne pouted, knowing that that expression worked wonders, but Jack was adamant. "This is what you have been doing all this time, you devious man! Ever since your divorce!"

"What are you talking about, Phryne?"

"Oh do not play innocent with me, Jack Robinson! The easiest and the most effective seduction technique there is! You were playing hard to get, were you not?!"

"Using a seduction technique against _you_ , Phryne? You give me too much credit."

"I most definitely do not. You pushed me away until I _begged_ you. And you are doing it again right now."

"I am not pushing you away. I am just concerned about you wellbeing. Has Doc-"

"Yes."

"Then I advise we move on. It is not rude to leave early if we arrive on time."

Jack was a man of few words but he could say a _lot_ with just one glance and Phryne liked very much what she saw in those darkened hazel eyes.

…..

"I did not know that Chief Superintendent's salary allows for such luxurious accommodations," Phryne commented on the large mansion they arrived to.

"This is not Charles's place. I heard a friend allows them to use it for the ceremony and reception."

"You are on the first name bases with a Chief Superintendent from Central Station? Well, I supposed you will be with your cousin marrying him…"

"No, I have known Charles for a long time. We went to the Policy Academy together. He is two years older than me."

"Two years older and already Chief? Was his first wife Commissioner's daughter? I am sorry, it was quite insensitive of me. But seriously, Jack…"

"Charles is a very good officer. Loved and respected by many. He always made wise choices. Survived the war. Got married, had a daughter. Never was as… impulsive as me, thought things through."

"You, Jack? Impulsive? This is an oxymoron if I ever heard one."

"I married you, did I not?"

"There was nothing impulsive about your decision, it was me who impulsively agreed. Best whim of my adult life."

"Was it now, cheri?.."

Phryne's breath hitched, after feeling Jack's fingers lightly grazing her hip through her silk dress. She chose to wear a simple and modest dress (by her standards) of soft lilac color accented by custom ordered long earrings.

They moved through the crowd of guests with Jack gallantly holding her close to protect her from running into anybody.

"Jack… Do my eyes see only blue or there are a lot of officers here?"

"As I said, Charles is a very respected officer. Almost the whole Russell Street is here. The Commissioner and the Deputy Commissioner will at least make an appearance. Also, Charles is one of the officers that makes the final decision about your participation in the police investigations so be nice to him."

"You want me to flirt with the _groom_?"

"Being nice does not mean flirt, Phryne."

"Then what does it mean?"

"Frankly… we you? I have no idea. Just do not be disrespectful."

"I will try."

They took their seats on the bride's side just before the ceremony has begun. Due to Susan being divorced they could not have a church wedding, but being a high ranking police officer the groom did manage to get the city hall officiate to the lawn of the garden at his desired wedding location.

Phryne watched the couple that was about to become husband and wife. From the story that Jack told her about how the two met and their circumstances, Phryne got the impression that it was a marriage of convenience for the divorcee to have a financial stability in a form of a husband and for the widower to have a mother for his daughter. Looking at the bride and the groom, however, her opinion changed. They seemed happy, moreover they seemed in love. An ordinary annual event changed lives of four people. Changed most definitely for the best.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

The ceremony was over and they were moving through the throng of people to greet and congratulate the newlyweds.

"If we did not have to have a hurried ceremony, would our wedding have been like this one?"

"You mean, with a lot of police officers?"

"Do not start with me, Jack Robinson! All women like men in uniform."

"So if I had received a promotion a year earlier-"

" _Now_ you are _teasing_ me. Do you still deny using techniques to-"

"To?"

"Better not say out loud in public. You did not answer my question."

"I suppose it would have been similar. Not as extravagant, of course. I have neither many guests to invite nor a friend to lend their country house for the occasion. But Susan and Charles would have been on the guest list. Why do you ask?"

"What do you think about renewing our vows?"

"Excuse me?"

"For us to renew our vows on our first anniversary."

"You want to… marry me again?"

"Yes. We can invite whoever we want and do it however we want with no hurry or strict rules of the law. Just a celebration of our union."

"You are serious about this."

"I told you before, Jack, I am always serious about everything that concerns our family. There is also another reason. Father telegrammed me last week, sent it to Phryne Fisher in his usual obnoxious manner, to inform me that my parents are coming to Australia to see their granddaughter. I cannot forbid them that, unfortunately. They are having a bit of a cruise (I am afraid to think who is financing this enterprise) so they will arrive right on time, late July, early August. The weather could be dreadful, but this is not a deterrent-"

"I am sure everything will be wonderful."

"Then you agree?"

"To marrying you again? An unexpected but pleasant proposal from you, Phryne. How can I refuse?"

"Are you not married already?"

During their discussion the Robinsons did not notice how they finally neared the newlyweds. It was the first time Phryne got a close look at the woman whom she deemed to be the possible 'other woman'. Despite being slightly over forty Susan Middleton nee Trenton was still attractive and only her self-imposed exile from the society prevented her from remarrying sooner. If she had not been related to Jack by blood Phryne was in real danger of losing him to Susan, not that Phryne actually had any claim on Jack at that time.

"It is an absolute pleasure to finally meet the Lady Detective in person."

Phryne snapped out of her musings hearing the groom addressing her. Remembering that Jack asked her to be nice but having no idea how to do that, she just smiled.

"I missed reading about your misadventures in Jack's reports these last months and now I am not going to read them at all. Such a pity."

"I am sure you will hear about us even if we are not in Melbourne." Jack's tightened grip on her elbow indicated that her response could not be considered a 'nice' behavior.

"I am sure we will."

Congratulations delivered, Phryne was almost forcefully pulling Jack towards where their car was parked.

"You do not want to enjoy the festivities, Phryne? It is a rare occurrence for you to attend a wedding after all."

"The festivities I want to attend now are conducted at Wardlow's master bedroom with only you as a guest."

"Master bedroom is it now, hm?.."

"I ordered new bras, they were installed last month."

"Now new bras _are_ a justifiable reason to leave."

Phryne stopped abruptly, turning around to look at her husband's smirking face. "Are you teasing me, Jack Robinson?"

"Am I forbidden to?"

"Admit it, Jack, you _were_ taming me."

"I retain my right to remain silent." The smirk did not disappear anywhere.

"When will I finally figure you out, Jack?"

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Not at all."

…

Richard heard the front door open with a bang. Afraid of an intruder, he grabbed the closest weapon at hand that happened to be a rolling pin and cautiously neared the door to the entrance hall. The bang was followed by female squeals and laughter. Richard peeped over the doorframe to check the hall for the intruder but saw... mistress thrown over a man's shoulder being brought upstairs. Her laughter clearly indicated that she was in no danger, but...

"Something wrong, Richard?"

"Nothing that I know of, Mr. Butler."

The masters were home, if that was a blessing or a curse was yet to be determined.

 **A/N: I am quite aware that the tradition of vows renewal ceremonies has not yet spread to Australia in 1930s, but I found the idea nice so I just ran with it. Sorry for the historical mistake. As far as the police uniforms go, I did not find an example from 1930s, so I base my understanding on "Doctor Black Mysteries" which I absolutely adore and the action there happens during 1960s. As I understood everybody in the police aside from detectives wears uniforms at all times. But I do not know about very top officers.**


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **̴̴̴** _ **Almost two years later ̴**_

"I want to show you something, Jack."

"Oh, you bought a new painting?"

"Yes, it is called 'True passion'."

"Where did you find it?"

"It is more like the painting found us."

Phryne took the wrapping paper off to reveal a middle-sized painting in an impressionism style done in dozens of red hues. But it was not the style that made Jack to drop his paper and stare at 'True passion' doubting he was actually seeing what was in front of him.

The painting depicted a woman, her head thrown back in a fit of passion, neck exposed to the man who was kissing it. The woman's right hand was deep in the man's hair adding to the passionate dynamic of the painting. The left hands of the lovers were intertwined against the woman's heart.

The woman's features were fogged according to style, but Jack did not need to see the face or the rings on the drawn hands to know that the painting was of Phryne, of them.

"How? Who?.."

"Remember my last birthday that we celebrated in Melbourne? I invited some of my friends from the art world and one of them saw us in the garden, right before you asked me to send everybody away so we can have a… private party. Kathy told me she witnessed our… moment by accident looking out of the window. She was inspired and painted the whole night. I bought the painting, but she asks our permission to exhibit it. But I will deny her, if you object. You are a private person and will hardly find proper to display your feelings in such a way-"

"I give my permission. Just without our names mentioned. I _am_ still an officer of the law."

"Thank you, Jack. Kathy will be thrilled; she is of an opinion that this painting can restart her art career."

"Anything for the benefit of art."

Phryne threw herself on the coach with her usual grace that she possessed despite gaining a bit of weight after giving birth and turning thirty five just the month before.

"That was a very special night, cheri."

"Indeed it was, Phryne." Particularly their private party afterwards. True passion indeed.

"I got in serious trouble the next day."

"Oh? It has been three weeks and nothing in local newspapers? What could you have possibly done?"

"Try to guess."

"Is it connected to your drive to Melbourne two days ago?"

"Yes."

"Did you bother the Chief Commissioner again about the Hallise's case? Being an Honorary Sergeant does not give you the right to go to brass whenever 'your' case is not resolved to your liking."

Phryne stood up and went to the bookshelf to take a special volume – a family photo album, Jack's gift on their first anniversary. She looked through the first photos. Their portrait as the newlyweds, both look anything but – tense and uncomfortable around each other, more like strangers than a couple. Some photos of Adele in her first year cuteness. Their 'second wedding'... Phryne loved those photos. Yes, there were a lot of men in uniform as well as quite a number of ladies in silk and velvet. Phryne ordered a custom made suit that looked like a constable police uniform. Now that was quite a shock for the guests, not to mention her parents. The bigger shock was however when Jack remarked on the wrong number of stripes and fastened on her arm a band with three stripes. Since that day Phryne Robinson became an Honorary Sergant. First and, the brass hoped, the last.

The photos that followed were of Jane in nursery school, her date with her first beau, (regretably for Jack) a Senior Constable from Central. Phryne looked at the large number of empty photo slots and hoped to feel them up as soon as possible.

"What are your other guesses, Jack?"

"Strangely, I have no idea. We celebrated Christmas at your aunt's which was, I admit, chaotic and you had words with her on how you bring Adele up, but it was later. Nothing in particular happened in between. We did not even have any cases."

"It only happened to me once before."

"You hardly do something only once, particularly if it gets you, and by extension me, in trouble. Unless… No!.. This is not-"

"I am pregnant, cheri."

If Kathy needed inspiration for another painting then she has just missed her chance. Phryne still was not used to Jack's sudden, but very welcome, shows of affection.

"I gather, you are happy, Jack?" Phryne asked, getting her breathing under control. Jack kisses told her all he was feeling at the moment, not that they only worked as a way of communication… They were quite enjoyable too no matter the time or place.

"Of course, I am. But how? You said-"

"I stopped using family planning five months ago. It was completely deliberate on my part. I know how much you want a son, cheri. I want to give you one."

"I will not mind another girl as perfect as you, Missis Robinson."

"And I will not mind a boy as perfect as you, Mister Robinson."

Eight months later Adele Katherine became an older sister to William Jonathan Robinson.

 **A/N: And this is the end of the fic. I am thankful to all people who found time to read it. I am getting ready for another Phryne/Jack fic which is much darker and angsty. Hopefully, I will do it as fast as this one. I actually never thought of or wrote a fic so fast. It was ready in two months. I always welcome reviews and will try to answer all of them.**


End file.
